Of Cherry Blossoms and Peaches
by Shizuka Usagi
Summary: The Mizrahi sisters are attending Miltian MS. When they meet the Yuriev siblings, will romance bloom? Albedo x Momo, Rubedo x Sakura, Nigredo x Mary, Shelley x chaos.
1. Chapter I: Of Cherry Blossoms & Peaches

**A/N:** Hey, this is thequietgenius; this is my first fic on R&R for suggestions please. I'm still thinking of ideas for the plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga.

Of Cherry Blossoms and Peaches

Summary: AU When Momo and Sakura move to Second Miltia, they meet a certain, cocky redhead and begin to have feelings for him. What will they do when they find out they are in love with the same guy? Momo/Rubedo/Sakura

Chapter 1:

* * *

The night on Second Miltia surrounded the peaceful suburbs where all but few citizens were asleep. In a small yet cozy apartment the light was on in one of the rooms revealing two young girls lying awake on their bunk bed. Suddenly, a girl with unusual pink-tinted hair and bright gold eyes sat up with a thoughtful expression on her face. She looked up towards the upper inhabitant who was gazing out the window at the Miltian star system.

"Sakura…what do you think middle school will be like?"

The other girl turned her blue eyes from the stars and turned to meet her sister's gold ones.

"I don't really know, Momo, hopefully it will be good."

Their family had recently moved from Fifth Jerusalem a month ago. Their mother, Juli Mizrahi had her job transferred to Second Miltia when her husband Joachim Mizrahi died in an accident. She also took her two daughters along with her one of which was an Observational Realian created by her late husband.

At that moment Juli knocked lightly on the door.

"Maybe I come in?" she asked in her calm voice.

"Yes mommy," came the chirp of her youngest daughter, Momo.

Juli walked in and sat down at Momo's bedside, then looked at the two.

"Shouldn't you two be asleep? School starts fairly early tomorrow."

"We…well I was just wondering what middle school will be like." Momo replied quietly.

"We've been home schooled in the past until now." Sakura pointed out.

Juli's dark eyes softened a bit when she replied to them. They were both home schooled for Momo's sake in fact. In the past there had been many events with realian malfunctions. Since then many held grudges against them. She was afraid she would get hurt or be discriminated.

Sakura was allowed to go to regular school but she didn't wish to leave her sister alone. So ever since kindergarten, they were home schooled under Juli Mizrahi when she had the time. But with the demand of her job, she couldn't afford the time to teach them herself anymore. Although she worried of Momo being kidnapped or worse, she would have to take the risk.

Juli tried to remember how middle school was like in her day. This was about three decades ago. She was fourteen at the time she started. As a matter of fact, she attended Militan secondary school just as her daughters soon would.

"Well," she began, "From what I remember, there were many kids there, probably about 3-4 thousand. I had 7 classes and had to move from one class to the next. There was also lunch break and homeroom in between–"

"Four thousand people!" Momo exclaimed eyes wide in astonishment. "How could a place properly function with that many children?"

"They must have many teachers and staff to keep them in control," Sakura presumed.

Juli was slightly amused at Momo's outburst but continued, "Well along with teachers and staff, as Sakura said, there are rules of conduct that must be followed."

"Like what kind of rules?" Momo asked.

"Rules that make school more efficient and safer. For example, no running in the halls or talking while a teacher is instructing. Although in the years of middle school, you are considered a young adult, which means you are supposed to have self-control and behave but that isn't always the case…" said Juli trailing off as she remembered the trouble makers while she was in school.

"What are the consequences for not following the rules?" Sakura questioned.

"That depends on how severe your wrongdoing was," Juli replied. "You could get a simple warning or in some cases detention."

"What is detention?" Momo asked.

"It is punishment the teacher gives you. Usually you have to stay with the teacher after school and do extra work or sit with him/her at lunch instead of with the other children."

"What is the worse punishment they can give you?" Sakura asked.

"You can get suspended for doing things like fighting or even expelled. This means you cannot return to that school again and it makes it hard for you to be accepted in other schools as well."

"Oh…" said Momo lost in thought. She was excited and scared at the same time of going to school. Since Sakura and her never went to school they had few friends. The neighborhood they live in consists of mostly adults. She hoped that now she was going to MSS (Miltian Secondary School) she would be able to meet kids of her age. But there was still one thing that kept nagging at her…

Juli looked at the digital clock at their bedside. It read 9:00 p.m.

"It's time to go to sleep Momo, Sakura. School starts at 7:30 am. That's earlier than you're used to waking up at. Do you two have your things ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Alright then goodnight," she said turning off the night.

"Wait!" called Momo hastily.

Juli stopped at the door. "Is something wrong Momo?" she asked concerned.

She thought it over for a moment then said, "Nevermind."

"Well if you need anything I'll be right across the hall."

"Okay, mommy."

Juli closed the door gently and headed to her own room.

Sakura looked over to her sister and said, "What is it Momo? You seem distracted."

There was no use saying it was nothing. The two were close enough to know what the other was feeling.

"Um it's just…what if people treat me differently because I'm a…realian."

"Momo…" Sakura said soothingly, "No one will treat you like that. Don't you remember the Realian Protection Act? Realians have the same rights as humans do."

Momo nodded but didn't seem entirely convinced.

"Besides if anyone does treat you badly, I'll see to it that they don't get away with it. Nobody messes with my little sister." Sakura smiled and patted her head affectionately.

"Okay...goodnight Sakura," Momo smiled back and nestled into the sheets on the lower bunk bed.

"Night Momo, don't let the bed bugs bite." Sakura giggled lightly before laying back on her bed.

_I wish I was more like Sakura_ _sometimes…_Momo thought ruefully.

_She's much braver than me and…_

She glanced at her calm and peaceful like an angel as she slept. With her short, layered auburn hair and mesmerizing emerald eyes closed.

_prettier too…_

Ever since they were young she had admired Sakura for being mature, confident, and down to earth. Momo believed she was child-like, self-conscious, and had her head in the clouds.

She was ashamed of herself sometimes for being so childish for her age. Then she remembered her sudden outburst earlier about her being a realian. Momo sighed softly shutting her eyes.

She felt badly for disturbing them with her silly worries.

_I am 12 years old. I should start acting like it…like Sakura does. _

And eventually she drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww…poor Momo. I wonder how things will turn up for her. I hope this chapter wasn't too short. I still need some OC characters for teachers and students at MSS. R&Rif you're interested or have suggestions or questions.

thequietgenius


	2. Chapter II: Meeting Rubedo

**A/N:** I hope the characters in the last chapter weren't too out of character. ; I was trying to make it seem like they were home-schooled. But it's going to get better later on in the story. I picked teachers (oddly enough) for MSS but I'm still looking for students. R&R for suggestions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga.

Of Cherry Blossoms and Peaches

Chapter 2:

* * *

Name: Sakura Mizrahi

Grade: 7

Age: 12

Gender: F

Race: Human

Courses:

P 1: Math / Kos Mos

P 2: Science / Shion Uzuki

P 3: English / Allen Ridgley

P 4: Homeroom/Lunch

P 5: Health & PE / Matt Matthews

P 6: History / Jan Sauer

P 7: Japanese / Jin Uzuki

P 8: Orchestra / Febronia

* * *

Name: Momo Mizrahi

Grade: 7

Age: 12

Gender: F

Race: Realian

Courses:

P 1: History / Jan Sauer

P 2: Science / Shion Uzuki

P 3: Art /Wilhelm

P 4: Homeroom/Lunch

P 5: Health & PE / Matt Matthews

P 6: Math / Kos Mos

P 7: Japanese / Jin Uzuki

P 8: English / Allen Ridgley

"These are your schedules for 7th grade at Miltian Secondary. The school is divided into two parts: Miltian middle school and Miltian high school. Miltian middle school is located on the west wing of the building while Miltian high school is located on the east wing. The gym is to be found in the main hall of the building shared by both middle and high school. The cafeteria is sited near the center of the building through either wing. It connects the two sides together. If you wish, I will send someone to show the students their classrooms."

Juli, Momo, and Sakura were in the main lobby receiving their schedules for their first day of school. They had come late since it started in late August. It was now mid-September. A realian attendant had given Momo and Sakura their schedules and directions to some of the common whereabouts in the school.

"Thank you that would be appreciated." Juli replied getting up. "Now I must be off to work you two. Just follow their instructions and you'll be fine. Goodbye."

"Bye mother." They said in unison as she headed out the door. Momo was too shy to call her 'mommy' in public. To be honest, she was a bit nervous about going to school silly as it may sound. She was worried she would make a mistake or people wouldn't like her.

Sakura, on the other hand, was eager to start her day at school. She was confident that she and Momo would make many friends.

"It seems none of the usual assistants are available. I'll ask the seventh grade teachers if they could lend us a student for a few minutes."

Momo and Sakura watched the attendant tap a few keys on her monitor and waited for a response.

* * *

Rubedo Yuriev was drumming him fingers on the desk with one hand and holding his head up with the other. Math was so boring without his brothers to cause mischief with. Albedo was probably annoying the heck out of Matthews in P.E. He grinned at the thought. Though Nigredo, goodie two shoes, was probably was trying to make him stop. He frowned when he thought of Nigredo. He never joined in any of their pranks. They always had to blackmail or force him into doing something.

_What a kill-joy…_

If _he _and Albedo were together in PE, now that would be a riot. If only that stupid counselor would let him switch classes with Nigredo, then he wouldn't have to wither away in this pathetic class with a _battle android_ for a teacher.

—Not that he had anything against androids for he was a U.R.T.V himself. But it was quite odd having a teacher with fluorescent blue hair and crimson eyes who was previously a combat machine. Her creator was Shion Uzuki. She was a Vector first-division chief who resigned and became a 7th grade science teacher at MSS. Why she wanted to drop from the highest-paid job in Second Miltia to a scrap-pay teacher was beyond him.

As he was dozing off to sleep, a call from the PA system woke him.

"Excuse me, Ms. Kos-mos will any of your students be available to give two new students a tour?" said the office attendant on the screen.

Kos-mos halted her instruction to survey her class, whom by the way was half asleep, except for one particular student who was flailing his arms in the air shouting "Ooh, Ooh!"

"I think I have one student who will be sufficient for this task." replied Kos-mos.

"Affirmative. Send them down to the office." Confirmed the voice before the monitor closed.

"You may report to the office, Rubedo." Kos-mos said.

"Sure thing Ms. K!" The redhead replied cheerfully before grabbing his laptop and dashing out the door.

_Thank God! I though I would never get out of there! I wonder who the two new students will be…_

* * *

The office assistant turned to Momo and Sakura. "Your student guide will arrive shortly." They nodded in reply.

Momo shifted uncomfortably in her seat out of anxiety. "Um…excuse me, but could I use the restroom."

"Yes, down the main hall to the right." answered the realian assistant.

"Momo are you okay? You seem a bit nervous." Sakura asked concerned.

"Yeah…but I'll be fine." Momo replied placing a smile on her face before quickly heading out the door.

_Sakura knows me too well…I need to stop getting worried about everything. I just need to relax and regain my composure._

As she was walking down the hall she saw a boy about her age with tousled red hair, cool blue eyes and a long earring up to his cheekbone.

When he saw her he stopped and grinned charmingly. "Hey, are you new here?" he asked.

"Uh…y-yes I am." she stammered timidly.

"The name's Rubedo Yuriev. What's your lovely name I might ask?"

"Um…Sakura! No! I mean Momo." she stumbled blushing slightly.

"Well Sakura-no-I-mean-Momo, You're one of the new students I presume. Do you by any chance know who the other one is?"

"Yes, she's my sister Sakura. I'm Momo." Finally speaking clearly.

"I see...well I'll be your tour guide for today. Aren't you lucky to get someone as handsome as me?" He joked.

She blushed harder in response. "I'll show you to where my sister is." She started walking towards the office forgetting the reason she came in the first place.

"Lead the way." He said casually following her.

_So much for composure, _she thought, _and I had to lose it in front of a…very cute boy too._

"Hey Momo, who did you bring with you?" she asked as Momo and Rubedo entered the office.

"Uh…he's our tour guide." she said feeling embarrassed thinking of their conversation earlier.

Rubedo turned to see a beautiful brunette with friendly emerald eyes.

_Wow she's pretty,_ he thought, _though Momo isn't half bad either._

He looked at her pale bubble-gum hair and golden eyes.

_It's hard to believe they're sisters. They certainly don't look alike. Maybe one of them was adopted. _

He then noticed the two circular objects on Momo's head signifying that she was a realian. She wore ordinary civilian clothing that consisted of a t-shirt with flowers and a pink skirt.

_Oh…I guess that makes sense. She's a realian. That makes things interesting. There are not many non-humans here. _

"Well ladies shall I show you around Miltian Secondary?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well I have to stop there. It seems that Rubedo found out Momo is a realian. (Took him long enough.) I wonder who he will end up choosing. Momo or Sakura. R&R for your vote.

thequietgenius


	3. Chapter III: Momo's Uncertainty and Envy

**A/N:** I noticed I forgot to put homeroom teachers in their schedules. Oh well I think it's easier for the stories sake to forget about homeroom. Then I can focus on the main part of the story. I hope it's not bad for a first fic anyway.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah I don't own Xenosaga.

Reviews:

Kos-mosMomo- Yay! My first reviewer. I'm glad you like the story I'll try to update frequently since its summer vacation and all.

Devilman666- Ziggy is a history teacher, as shown in chapter two in the girls' schedules, but he will be referred to as Jan Sauer until Momo meets him. chaos is a student and will be introduced soon.

Of Cherry Blossoms and Peaches

Summary: AU When Momo and Sakura move to Second Miltia, they meet a certain, cocky redhead and begin to have feelings for him. What will they do when they find out they are both in love with Jr.? Momo/Rubedo/Sakura

Chapter 3:

On the so-called tour, Rubedo showed them the middle and high school cafeterias along with the gym. Currently they were in the main lobby deciding which classes to find first.

"Maybe we should look for the classes Momo and I share first." Sakura suggested.

"Not a bad idea Sakura. This school could use more girls as smart as you." He complemented.

She giggled slightly and punched him playfully in the shoulder.

These displays of 'flirting' (and cheesy pick-up lines) were starting to bother Momo. They only knew each other for about fifteen minutes yet they acted like they were friends. Or rather more like lovers. She wasn't jealous at least she didn't think she was…

It wasn't unusual for Sakura to have…almost multiple personalities. Only Momo seems to notice this though. Sakura seems to have a different, caring side when she's alone with Momo. When others are present her tomboyish, confident nature shows often leaving Momo to herself.

This wasn't because of her being a selfish brat. The reason is actually quite far from that. It was because of her father's untimely death. Although she didn't show it, Sakura was affected the most by his death, even more then Momo or Juli in fact. She was very close to him. Some considered her a daddy's girl which wasn't far from the truth. Momo remembered how she took the news when she found out that he was killed in a car accident.

_**Flashback**_

_Momo and Sakura were taking their home-schooling lessons from Juli when a sudden phone call came from the UMN. The monitor read: "Urgent! Emergency!" Juli quickly patched in the call and a man with a tense expression on his face that appeared to be a doctor said, "You are the family of Joachim Mizrahi, correct?"_

_She answered fearful and anxious to find out what was amiss, "Yes I am Juli Mizrahi with my two daughters Sakura and Momo Mizrahi. Is something wrong?" _

_The man sighed a bit but hastily regained composure, "Joachim Mizrahi has been in a car accident. He is in the hospital now in critical condition. It is likely he may not-"_

"_I understand. I will be there right away." She replied quickly not wanted her daughters to overhear. _

_When they arrived at the hospital the nurse showed them to the O.R (Operating Room) where Joachim Mizrahi was currently residing. Sakura and Momo gasped when they saw their father lying helplessly on his death bed. Juli turned her eyes away from the sight. He was covered with bandages and tubes of all sorts. Doctors and droids were scurrying about. Sakura tried to run to him but Juli grabbed her arm. _

"_They're nothing you can do now, Sakura. Don't make it harder on yourself…"_

_She pulled out of her mother's grasp, "Let me go! I'm not giving up on him!" She ran over to her father. _

"_Daddy, daddy, wake up! You have to wake up!" She started shaking him. Momo walked over to her sister and tried to comfort her._

_Suddenly his green eyes opened slowly and he looked up to the girls. "Sakura, is that you…and Momo?" _

_Her eyes lit up in happiness and relief as she hugged him, "Oh daddy, I knew you were okay."_

_His eyes then filled with pain and sorrow, "I'm sorry Sakura…I won't-" Then his eyes glazed over and his body went limp. His breathing stopped and the heart rate monitor started beeping. _

_A doctor came and led the family out of the room. "I'm sorry you must leave now. Please remain in the waiting room."_

"_No I must save daddy!" Sakura screamed before the door was shut. Tears started flowing from her eyes. _

_Juli went over to Sakura and Momo and hugged them. "The doctors are doing all they can. There is nothing more we can do." She continued to cry more. _

_Momo looked over to her sobbing sister but stayed silent. She kept her gaze on the floor her eyes brimming with tears. What could she say? Her father was dying and little hope was left._

_An hour later, Joachim Mizrahi had died. When they arrived home Sakura locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out for 2 days. At the funeral she kept her head down and said nothing. It scared Momo because she looked like the grim reaper in her black clothing and she didn't even mourn. _

_**End Flashback** _

That happened 2 years ago. Sakura has acted strangely ever since this incident. Despite the fact that she had healed somewhat over time, some of her odd behavior still lingered. She was able to fool most people, including her mother, but not Momo. She used to be quiet and reserved as Momo is now then suddenly she became outgoing and cheerful. Maybe she was trying to hide some sort of weakness. Momo tried to bring up the subject subtly but Sakura would change it every time. Eventually Momo let her be.

"Hey Momo, aren't you coming?" Sakura asked waving a hand in her face.

"What?" Then she noticed they were waiting for her.

"You suddenly zoned out. You okay?" Rubedo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go." She said and went to catch up with the other two.

Since Sakura and Momo had science, PE, and Japanese together, so he showed them where they were located. Then where the history, art, orchestra, English, and math classrooms were. They returned to the main lobby at the end.

"Well you girls should go to your first period now. Maybe we can meet up at lunch. You can meet my friends and my two brothers."

"Thank you Rubedo for the tour." Sakura said with a sweet smile.

"It was nothing…hey look we both have math and English together," he said showing Sakura her schedule, "I can take you to lunch from there."

"That's fine, Rubedo. But what about Momo?" she said looking to her sister.

"Oh, I'll be okay. I mentally recorded the locations of our classes to my database. It's unlikely I'll get lost." she said.

"Alright see you around Momo." Sakura called dragging Rubedo with her to math.

"Let's see it seems I have art first. That should be fun." She closed her schedule file and headed to the art room.

Wilhelm was currently observing his students work. You must be wondering why someone like him would be teaching art. Maybe he was under the pretense of being one. Either way he did it quite well.

"Um...hello?" Momo asked standing at the door.

"Ah you must be our new student. You may take a seat next to Mary." He showed her to a seat next to a blonde girl with blue eyes who was currently teasing an annoyed looking blacked-haired boy.

"Hey, you must be the new girl. What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Momo. I came from Fifth Jerusalem." She responded.

"Oh well I am Mary Godwin, the younger of the Godwin sisters. It is a pleasure to meet you. The quiet black-haired boy in front of you is Nigredo Yuriev."

_He looks a lot like Rubedo. Maybe they're related. Rubedo said he had two brothers, Momo thought._

'_You can meet my friends and my two brothers.'_

"Excuse me, but are you related to Rubedo?" she asked.

"You know Rubedo?" he questioned.

"Yes, he gave my sister and me a tour around the school this morning. He is very nice actually." Momo replied.

"I am his brother." He simply said and continued with his artwork.

"Hey Nigredo, are you jealous that Rubedo got to a pretty girl first?" Mary kidded.

"Hush up Mary," he said irritated, "You should concentrate on your artwork if you want to pass first quarter." He pointed at her sloppy self-portrait of herself

Momo overhear this and blushed slightly. "We're just friends. I've only known him for a day." She said good-naturedly.

_Besides he likes Sakura anyway…_

Next she had science with Ms. Shion Uzuki who seemedkind until a kid -who must have seriously been asking for his death bed- made a sarcastic remark. "Hey Ms. Uzuki, you wouldmake a good couple with Uzuki-sensei. You know that Japanese teacher." She turned bright red with anger and humiliation as the class burst out in laughter and screeched, "I am not associated with that man in that kind of way! He ismy no-good brother!" She furiously filled out a detention slip and sent him out.

After that she had history with Mr. Jan Sauer which was a pleasant surprise since she had met him at the subcommittee when her mother took her two daughters to work with her. When she first came in the classroom she shouted, "Ziggy! I didn't know you were here!" and hugged him. Then she noticed the stares of her classmates. 'Ziggy' said slightly embarrassed, "Momo you are to call me Mr. Sauer in class please." She blushed, apologized and sat at an empty desk far in the back. However some of the sniggering remained.

Finally it was time for lunch. She decided to meet up with Sakura and Rubedo, when Mary, Nigredo, a similar-looking albino boy, and a mauve-haired girl caught up with her.

"Hey Momo, would you like to join us for lunch?" Mary asked.

"Well, I was planning to sit with my sister and Rubedo." Momo said.

"Oh Rubedo usually sits with us anyway. He'll probably bring your sister too. Then you can meet the rest of the gang."

"Gang?" Momo asked.

"Yeah all of our friends sit in a group at the table near the lunch line. We'll show you where it is." Mary said.

When they had purchased their lunch and sat down, Momo observed the other occupants at the table. This included Rubedo, Sakura, Mary, Nigredo, and some others she didn't know.

"Here I'll introduce the two of you. My two brothers are Nigredo, the black-haired one and Albedo, the albino, Yeshua, or better known as chaos, on his right, Mary, the blonde, and Shelley, the violet -haired girl. Everyone meet Sakura and Momo."

"Hey," they all greeted.

"Now that we all know each other, let's dig in."

Momo picked nervously at the food with her utensil. "What is this stuff?"

Shelley sighed, "Chef's Surprise. Even after two thousand years they still haven't managed to provide decent food for public schools."

She saw Rubedo practically wolfing down his food. Sakura said with mock disgust, "Eww...you're gross, Rubedo. Don't you even chew? I wonder how you stay so skinny." After he finished he retorted, "It's because of my great metabolism. Whaddaya think? Besides you haven't even touched your food." She just laughed at him and he gave her a goofy grin.

"Ugh…the only thing _more _nauseating than Rubedo's manners is his behavior around pretty girls." Albedo groaned.

"You got that right." Nigredo agreed.

"That may be so but…doesn't he seem happier? I mean since he'd been dumped by his previous girlfriend." chaos asked.

"I guess, but what if things don't work out again?" Mary wondered.

"Sakura wouldn't do anything like that. Whenever she wants something, she's determined to make it happen." Momo said.

"I hope what you say is true, Momo. They would make a good couple, wouldn't they?" Mary asked.

Momo didn't say anything. She thought she even felt envy somewhat. Not towards Sakura but to Rubedo…surprisingly. She felt he was taking Sakura away from her. She hadn't said a thing to Momo all day. She spent all her time with Rubedo-not even the others. They were inseparable. Although she didn't want to admit it, Sakura seemed better-off with him than with her. The only way she would know for sure is if she confronted her after school. Momo didn't want to lose her best friend to a boy.

**A/N:** I hope this story isn't as bad as I think. I'm not getting many reviews. ; P I have some sort of idea for the plot but I'm not sure how to put it together. R&R for ideas.


	4. Chapter IV: Albedo's and Rubedo's Fight

**A/N:**Just random, but here's a link I found with very cute Momo/Jr fluff. http(colon, slash, slash)www(dot)lunar-seal(dot)net(slash)elsa(slash)manga(dot)html

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Story Thus Far: When Momo and Sakura move to Second Miltia, they meet a certain, cocky redhead and begin to have feelings for him. What will they do when they find out they are both in love with Jr.? Momo/Rubedo/Sakura

Review Replies:

AmaiLenne: Yay, a new reviewer! Thanks for the review. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Kos-mosMomo: Good grammar, well you have to thank Microsoft word for that. lol. Thanks for being a loyal reviewer. I'll keep updating.

Chapter 4:

* * *

Mary's words echoed in Momo's head the whole day. 

_They would make a good couple, wouldn't they?_

She wondered why it bothered her so much. Sakura wouldn't abandon her for a boy. They've been best friends since day one. Besides, it's just like Sakura said. She should take school as an opportunity to make new friends.

For the past few years, Sakura had been her only friend because of Momo's shyness and sometimes out of discrimination. That was part of the reason they moved in the first place. Miltia was supposed to be a very good place to live. And she already met some new companions.

Mary and the rest of the lunch table are kind to me. Maybe if I make new friends, Sakura will talk to me again, Momo concluded.

After lunch, she had PE with Sakura and Rubedo. Although they hadn't stopped 'chatting,' Mr. Matthews was sure to make them quit.

"Drop and do fifty! I won't have any slackers in my class! This isn't social hour and I won't show any mercy even if y'all are a bunch of sevies! (7th graders)"

Rubedo muttered obscenities under his breath while Sakura giggled uncontrollably.

"Hey Redhead, you better watch that mouth or I'll wash it out the old-fashioned way! And you, Girly quit with that irritating preppy giggling! Make that fifty more for both of you!"

They both shut up immediately and continued with their push-ups.

Sakura, Rubedo, and Momo finally went their separate ways for sixth period. Momo had math, while Sakura had History, and Rubedo had Science. They joined up again for seventh period, Japanese with Uzuki-sensei.

"Konnichiwa, I am Jin Uzuki and I will be your sensei for this year. I hope I will be able to teach you much Japanese this year. Your only assignment for tonight is to study this list of honorifics and use them among friends and family." Uzuki-sensei said.

* * *

Japanese Honorifics

-san: This is the most common honorific and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., Mrs., etc. It is the all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

-sama: This is one level higher than -san. It is used to confer great respect.

-dono: This comes from the word tono, which means lord. It is an even higher level than -sama and confers utmost respect.

-kun: This suffix is used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men among friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station.

-chan: This is used to express endearment, mostly toward girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and between lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness.

Bozu: This is an informal way to refer to a boy, similar to the English term "kid" or "squirt."

Sempai: This title suggests that the addressee is one's senior in a group or organization. It is most often used in a school setting, where underclassmen refer to their upperclassman as sempai. It can also be used in the workplace, such as when a newer employee addresses an employee who has seniority in the company.

Kohai: This is the opposite of –sempai, and is used toward underclassmen in school or newcomers in the workplace. It connotes that the addressee is of a lower station.

Sensei: Literally meaning "one who has come before," this title is used for teachers, doctors, or masters of any profession of art.

-blank: This is usually forgotten on these lists, but it's perhaps the most significant difference between Japanese and English. The lack of honorific means that the speaker has permission to address the person in a very intimate way. Usually, only family, spouses, or very close friends have this kind of license. Known as yobisute, it can be gratifying when someone who has earned the intimacy starts to call one by one's name without an honorific. Btu when that intimacy hasn't been earned, it can also be insulting.

Credit given to Del Ray Manga for putting this helpful information in their books.

* * *

Following Japanese was eight period. Before leaving for Orchestra, Sakura said, "Wait for me at my locker, Momo. I have something to tell you…well see you then." And she hurried down the hall to the music room. 

_What does Sakura want to tell me? Momo wondered as she walked to English._

After she had English, with Mr. Allen Ridgley –who was rumored to have quit his job as one of Vector's first-class engineers to be with his love, Shion Uzuki– which Momo didn't believe anyway, she went to her locker located near the lunchroom which was convenient since it was right next to Sakura's. Well it would've been if Rubedo's locker wasn't between them but she didn't mind…much.

"Hey Momo," called Sakura with Rubedo at her side, "Do you mind if Rubedo and his two brothers walk home with us? The Yuriev Institute is close by."

"Yes-I mean no it's okay." Momo replied.That was a close one.

The entire time Sakura and Rubedo chatted. Momo stayed a few yards away from them with Albedo and Nigredo on either side of her.

"No offense Momo, but your sister has been attached to Rubedo like a lovesick puppy," Albedo growled, "He's been talking about her the whole crappy day."

_I know, Momo thought, but she seems so happy around him. I don't want to take that away ever since…_

"Now Albedo, be nice, it's only been one day maybe tomorrow he'll be his normal self."

_Telepathically Nigredo to Albedo: You know he goes through girls like guns._

"That's true…" said Albedo.

When they arrived at the Mizrahi household, Rubedo took Sakura hand and kissed it. "Thank you, Sakura-chan for allowing me the privilege of walking you home," and then in a lower voice, "I hope you will be able to make it to our 'special meeting' at 7 pm on Saturday evening. For now, Sayonara baby."

She responded by turning bright red and giddy. It took all of Albedo's patience (and Nigredo holding a fistful of his uniform) to keep him from dragging Rubedo back to the Institute and beating the living crap out of him. Momo didn't know what to do. Apparently they had heard the lovely conversation between the two with their genetically-enhanced capabilities.

When the Yuriev siblings left, Momo asked, "Sakura, what was that about?"

Sakura blushed again remembering the words of the handsome redhead. "Um it's nothing..." she looked at Momo's skeptical face, "he just…asked me out." She managed to stumble out.

"What!" Momo almost fell down in surprise.

* * *

**_At the Yuriev Institute_ **

"What the heck was that about Rubedo!" Albedo practically screeched.

"What do you mean, Albedo? I just asked her out…" Rubedo asked.

"What?" Albedo and Nigredo exclaimed in unison.

"Why the heck did you go and do that?" questioned Albedo.

"So? Why is it any of your business?" Rubedo asked calmly.

Albedo's purple eyes were filled with rage and a bit of hurt, "What do you mean none of our business! I'll tell you why it's our &$—"

But Nigredo cut him off, "What Albedo is trying to say is…we thought you were done with girls after Julia. And you've been ignoring us ever since you met Sakura."

"I know but…Sakura's different…" Rubedo said with a soft look in his eyes.

"How would you know she's any different than any other b-" Albedo continued and was cut off again.

"How would you know how I feel! You never liked a girl before! Besides what's wrong with liking Sakura? Since when did you want all the attention!" Rubedo yelled before brushing past a bunch of blonde U.R.T.V's who had gathered around the argument,to his room.

"C'mon Albedo. Let's go." Nigredo said and took the seething albino to their room.

_I need to think of a plan...a plan to break up Rubedo and Sakura, thought Albedo laughing manically._

A/N: It looks like Albedo's up to something. . I wonder how things willturn out for Rubedo's and Sakura's date. You'll just have to see in the next chapter: Of Cherry Blossoms and Peaches (By the way, Julia is Rubedo's previous girlfriend.)


	5. Chapter V: A Temporary Hiatus

**A/N:** If you want, cast your vote for pairings. JrxMomo or JrxSakura. OC pairings are accepted as well for chaos, Mary, Shelley, Albedo, and Nigredo. Just leave some info on your character such as physical description, personality, and of course their name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xeno…

Of Cherry Blossoms and Peaches: Chapter 5

* * *

**_Nighttime at the Mizrahi Residence _**

"Rubedo asked me out. Isn't that wonderful, Momo?" Sakura sighed dreamily.

"Um…yeah I guess," she lied. "But what about mommy? She never said you could date."

"That's where you come in, Momo. Your job is to cover for me. You have to tell mom that I uh…went to a friend's house or something."

"But I wouldn't want to lie to mommy. After all she's done for us…moving out all the way out here to Second Miltia from Fifth Jerusalem." Momo said guiltily.

"Please Momo," Sakura begged, "You have to do this for me. Besides it's not like I'm doing anything bad. And I really like Rubedo. He's so sweet and…please Momo."

Momo was weakening steadily. "I don't know Sakura…this doesn't seem right."

Sakura gave Momo her best pout. "Pretty please, sis?" She cooed.

Finally Momo gave in, "Alright Sakura, on one condition."

"Yes, anything."

"You have to stop ignoring me at school."

"What?" Sakura gasped, genuinely surprised, "How am I ignoring you at school?"

"You're paying all you're attention to Rubedo. You don't even talk to the others at the lunch table. It's like you see right through me." Momo finished sadly.

"Oh Momo," she gave her sister a quick hug, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just—"

"I understand. It's okay. You don't have to overdo it." She said with a laugh.

"I mean it, Momo! I promise I won't ever ignore you again!"

"Even for a boy?"

"Yes, not even for a boy."

"Thanks Sakura." Momo said.

"You should've told me sooner, sis. If you ever feel ignored just tell me and I'm all ears."

"As I said, Sakura you don't have do overact. I'm fine now that we've come to an understanding."

"Okay now that we've got that cleared up, what do you think I should wear for my date?"

And for the rest of the night, the only words that were exchanged were of dating, make-upand clothing.

_**Nighttime at the Yuriev Institute**_

Albedo was starting to feel bad for snapping at Rubedo earlier. Maybe he should talk to him. The problems were his room was locked and his telepathic lines blocked.

_I shouldn't have been so harsh on Rubedo. He's been having a hard time lately…_

Yuriev himself was pushing the three variants with testing and sub-conscious diving. All he cared about was his stupid experiments. He didn't give a crap about them. They were sent to Miltian middle school to see how they would react in a natural human environment. What garbage. The U.R.T.V's _were_ human. They were just genetically-enhanced. At least it gave them a chance to escape the institute for seven hours or so on weekdays.

He checked on his laptop whose turn it was for cleaning duty. Coincidently it happened to be himself, Rubedo, and Nigredo.

_Just my luck, he thought for a few moments. Hey wait then it'll give me a chance to make up with Rubedo for earlier. He'll have to come out of his room. At least cleaning duty is good for something._

He checked the time. It was 7 pm. Time to eat dinner and afterwards was cleaning the dishes wish his two brothers.

_**After dinner 7:30 pm**_

He met up with Nigredo right after dinner was finished. "Hey do you think I should apologize to Rubedo? You know for earlier."

"I guess so, but I haven't seen him since the incident earlier."

"What? Where do you think he went?"

"I dunno. Maybe he's already in the kitchen."

"Let's go see."

The two boys went to the kitchen and saw nobody there.

"Where could he be?" Nigredo wondered. "Yuriev will kill him if he doesn't show up for cleaning duty."

"Maybe he's just late." Albedo said.

"I hope you're right. We might have to cover for him."

"Just my luck, first Rubedo's not here, now we'll have to clean _his_ dishes."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come soon." Nigredo said although doubtfully.

_**At the Mizrahi Residence**_

It was a starry, tranquil night outside. The only sounds made were from crickets and the occasional car or two. The two sisters appeared fast asleep except for a particular brunette. She and Momo had stayed up until 12 pm, preparing for her date the next night. She looked over to her sister who was peacefully asleep. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight.

"Goodnight Momo, sleep tight," Sakura said.

She was about to go downstairs for a drink when a tapping came at the window.

_What could that be? _She thought as she opened the window to see what made the noise.

It was a bit dark to see but she could make out a short figure that looked strangely like…

"Rubedo!" She whispered as to not wake up anyone, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you Sakura. Come down here so we could talk." He said.

_What is he thinking?_ She thought as her placed on her slippers and headed out the door quietly.

"Rubedo what—" She was stopped when he placed a finger to her lips.

"Shh…I'll explain."

As they sat on the swing on the porch, he told her about the fight he had with Albedo about him being with Sakura so much. He told her his two brothers felt disregarded when him and her were around each other.

"I don't know why this is such a big deal. I used to go out with girls before- I mean not that I am now since I'm with you and all but—"

This time Sakura placed a delicate finger on his lips. "I understand, Rubedo. In fact…Momo was telling me earlier she feels the same way. Ignored…"

"But why does everybody feel that way. It's like they're jealous or something. I mean since we're together, we should hang out. Shouldn't we?"

Sakura laughed a bit. "Oh Rubedo-kun you're so funny. But now that I think about it…we _have_ been ignoring them a bit. Even though we're together, we should spend time with others too. Don't you think?"

"I guess that makes sense. They have a right to be angry with us. What should we do to make things right?"

Sakura thought about that for a moment, "I think maybe we should take a temporarybreak in our relationship, Rubedo. Then we'll have time to spend with our other friends."

"Are you sure?" he asked, "How will I know you won't just ditch me for some other guy?"

"Rubedo!" she saidannoyed getting up from the swing. "Do you really think I would do something like that? If you can accuse me of that, how will I know _you _won't ditch _me _for some other girl? Don't you trust me?" she said a trace of hurt in her voice.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed also getting up from the swing. "It's just that I don't want to lose you Sakura. You're the only girl who understands me. I'm sorry for saying that. I'm such an idiot."

"I forgive you Rubedo-kun." She said softly. "Maybe we should seal our promise. So we'll know we won't break it."

"With what?" He asked confused.

"With this..." She said kissing him on the cheek.

When she broke away, their eyes locked and they both blushed a deep shade of red.

"Well I think you should go home now. Your brothers are probably worrying." Sakura said looking away first.

"Yeah I guess…" he hesitated before he left. "You still up for that date tomorrow?"

"Duh, Rubedo. What do you think?" she asked giggling a bit.

"Okay…goodnight, Sakura-chan."

"Goodnight Rubedo-kun."

What they didn't know was that a figure from Sakura's bedroom window was watching them.

**A/N: **Some good-old-fashioned Rubedo/Sakura fluff don't you think? (Gets pelted by objects from Momo fans.) The couplings are not official yet. Cast your vote in whether it should end up being a Rubedo/Sakura or Rubedo/Momo. Your pick, R&R.


	6. Chapter VI: The Three Musketeers

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Of Cherry Blossoms and Peaches: Chapter 6

* * *

_**At the Mizrahi Residence **_

When Sakura returned to her bedroom, Momo was still fast asleep; huddled in the covers.

_That's a relief…I would have a lot of explaining to do if anyone was awake, _she thought.

Little did she know Momo was pretending to sleep. She saw the whole scene that took place outside. Ever since Rubedo threw pebbles at the window tohis kiss. However it didn't upset her. She was somewhat relieved that they came to an agreement. She wanted to question Sakura more about what happened but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Although she was still a bit uncomfortable of them, she was overallglad they didn't have to break up.

A few moments later she heard Sakura climb up the ladder to her side of the bunk bed. Momo heard a long sigh and a soft thud on the sheets. Momo smiled. Sakura must have been tired from her meeting earlier since she fell quickly into a deep sleep.

_**At the Yuriev Institute**_

When Rubedo came back from the Mizrahi household, he sneaked back into his room at the U.R.T.V boys' dorm. He quietly shoved his unlocked window open and slipped right in—just where a very pissed off Albedo and Nigredo stood.

"Rubedo! Where the heck were you! Yuriev's gonna have your hide now!" Albedo shouted shaking him. Nigredo was at his side.

"Shut up Albedo! Not so loud! You'll wake the others." Rubedo hissed.

Albedo released his shoulders and instead squeezed him tightly almost sobbing into his chest. "Oh Rubedo, We were _so _worried about you! We thought you were kidnapped!" He cried -sounding like an obsessed mother- when he revealed his soft side.

"Whoa, Albedo stop that!" He pried his death grip away. "I'm fine. Did you really think the great RubedoYuriev could get kidnapped?"

"Like he said, where were you Rubedo? You would've been in big trouble if we didn't cover for you." Nigredo stated.

Rubedo scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well…um…you see…I—"

"—went to see Sakura?" Nigredo finished after secretly probing his mind.

"Hey you shouldn't be invading my mind like that! What I do is none of your business!" He growled angrily. "I thought you guys were my best friends. I can't even trust you."

He gave them a quick glare before returning to the dorm room the three shared.

"Wait Rubedo! Please don't be mad…we're sorry." Albedo said looking down at the floor in shame. "I'm tired of this fighting. I want it to stop so we can be friends again. I'm not going to let a girl ruin our friendship. I mean its okay you're with her as long as you don't forget us."

No matter how hard he tried, Rubedo couldn't stay mad at his two younger brothers for long. He sighed and his anger quickly dissipated. "Albedo…I won't ever forget you or Nigredo."

He smiled and gave an affectionate squeeze through their mental link. "See that? No matter how mad we are at each other the link is always there. It's like a symbol of our brotherhood. Although I like Sakura, she –or any other girl– can never replace my two brothers. Now I realize what a jerk I was. Do you forgive me?"

Nigredo paused for a moment before giving in. "We forgive you…Jr." Mentioning Rubedo's nickname.

"We're like the three musketeers. Aren't we?" Albedo thought.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that, Alby. Don't you Gaigun?" Rubedo teased using Nigredo's and Albedo's nickname.

The rest of the night was followed by pillow fights and childish laughter filled the air.

* * *

Momo was awakened by a gentle ray of light shining on her face. She yawned softly and looked up to see if the other occupant was there. The bed was vacant. Then she smelled an aroma of chocolate-chip pancakes and heard the clanking of silverware. 

_Mommy and sis must be making breakfast, _Momo thought as she sleepily walked into the bathroom the two sisters shared.

By the time she went downstairs, they were already serving breakfast: hot chocolate-chip pancakes, blueberries and orange juice.

_Ooh the food must be yummy, _she thought hungrily since she didn't eat dinner last night. Due to preparation for Sakura's date that evening.

"Good morning, Momo. Why don't you eat breakfast with us?" Juli greeted.

"Yes, I'm starved." She said as she stacked three pancakes on her plate, along with a bowl of blueberries and a cup of orange juice.

"You seem hungry. I noticed you and Sakura haven't eaten dinner last night."

Momo and Sakura exchanged looks. Sakura spoke first.

"Oh we had lots of homework. Mr. Sauer and Ms. Kos Mos made sure of that."

"You don't mean Jan Sauer, do you? The cyborg you met at the subcommittee." Juli asked.

"Yup. It was Ziggy," chirped Momo.

Juli raised her eyebrow a bit in amusement at Momo's nickname for the cyborg. "I see…so you have non-human teachers too, I presume."

"Our math teacher—KOS-MOS—is an android. But they prefer us to call her Ms. Kos-mos." Sakura stated.

"It seems your week at school has gone well."

"Yup." Sakura and Momo said in chorus.

"That's a relief…well I must be off to work now. I'm already late." She said checking the time.

"But mommy, it's only 7:30 am and it's the weekend." Momo whined.

"I know dear, but the shuttle flight is long and traffic is terrible for driving. I will try to come home early dear, okay?"

Sakura shot Momo a warning look.

"No, that's okay. I don't want your work to get piled up."

"Are you sure?" Momo nodded.

Suddenly a call came from the U.M.N. The caller ID read Godwin.

"Godwin? Now who could that be?" Juli asked about to answer the call.

"That's Mary Godwin, a friend from school. She must've gotten our number from the school directory." Momo said as she patched in the call.

"Hey Momo. It's me Mary. I got your number from the school directory. I hope your folks don't mind."

"It's alright. Is there something you would like to tell us?"

"Yes, in fact. Me, Shelley, chaos, master Gaigun, and the little master are going to the festival in Second Miltia square. It's from 5-7 pm. You wanna come?"

"Um…hold on a sec." She looked at her mother pleading who nodded.

"As long as you come home early." She said.

"Sure, Mary. Sakura and I would love to come."

"Okay, we'll pick you up at 5. See ya then." Mary confirmed before closing the connection.

"I have to go to work now. I'll see you two in the evening." Juli called from the door before she left.

"Bye mom." The sisters said in unison.

"But Momo there's one problem."

Something clicked in Momo's head. "Oh no, I forgot. Your date with Rubedo is at 7pm. Can't you go right afterwards?"

"Yeah I guess so. I'll have to ask him when he comes at 5. His dad doesn't like it when his friends call."

"Really? That's strange." Momo thought.

"Well we better prepare things for the carnival."

"Okay." Momo said in agreement.

_It's really wierd but I'm sort of nervous about this whole thing. I feel like something bad might happen. Maybe I'm just being paranoid..._Momo thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's the end of the chapter for now. I hope it wasn't too short. I'm kind of busy. The climax comes in the next chapter. I wonder what happens... 

Review Replies:

Devilman666: Thanks for the reviews. ) It's not easy portraying the characters as they are in the game. I'm glad you thought I did I good job. For the pairings, I've decided it will depend on the outcome of thenext chapter and how the characters react to it. I'm making this up as I go so I'm not sure how things will turn out. But it the end I'm sureit willfit together somehow. >.>


	7. Chapter VII: Sakura's Tragic Demise?

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter VII: Sakura's Tragic Demise?

* * *

It was late afternoon now. 4:57 to be exact. The Mizrahi sisters were getting ready for the carnival in Second Miltia square. They were in a bit of a hurry since Mary and the others would soon come to pick them up.

"Hurry up, Sakura, They'll be here soon." Momo urged.

"Okay. Just a few minutes." Sakura called from the bathroom.

Momo was watching some anime show on TV when the doorbell rung. She was wearing a pink flower printed skirt and an orange top. "Sakura they're here!" She yelled as she opened the door.

Rubedo was standing there with a lop-sided grin on his face. "Hey Momo, you look good." He complemented.

She blushed. "Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing his trademark trenchcoat and a red turtleneck sweater.

Mary bonked him on his head. "Don't you know a better way to greet a lady?"

That's when Sakura came down wearing an emerald dress that accented her eyes. Along with it she wore a long sleeved shrug that fastened at her mid-section. Lip-gloss was applied and her hair was clipped in a half-pony tail. To top it off she wore matching chandelier earrings.

Everyone gawked at her especially Rubedo. Sakura had a puzzled look on her face. "What is everybody looking at?"

Rubedo was quick to recover from his stupor. "Sakura, you look fantastic!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm.

She flushed as red as his sweater. "Thanks Rubedo. That means a lot from you."

"Come on everyone. We don't want to miss the carnival." chaos said.

By the time they arrived, at 5:15, already a large mass of people were there. They were crowding the stalls and the traffic was a mess."

"Good thing we didn't drive." Rubedo said looking at the situation.

"I think we should split up. It would be easier to navigate through the crowd in smaller groups." chaos said.

"Right. Since there are eight of us, we should split up into two groups of four." Rubedo said.

"Gaigun, Mary, chaos, and I can be in one group." Shelley said.

"And me, Sakura, Momo, and Albedo can be in another." Rubedo said.

"Just one question," Momo asked, "Who's Gaigun and Jr.?"

"Oh, we forgot to mention that, didn't we?" Rubedo said. "I'm Jr. and Nigredo's Gaigun. It's a long story. I'll explain later. For now let's have some fun."

The restwent their separate ways into the crowd. Group 1 (Gaigun, Mary, chaos, Shelley) went towards the carnival games. And group 2 (Jr. Sakura, Momo, Albedo) went towards the roller coasters.

"Hey, how about we go on that one!" Jr. exclaimed. He pointed to the largest possible roller coaster in the carnival. His eyes were wide with childish excitement and mischief. Before the other three could protest, he scurried over to it and hopped in the front seat. Momo followed suit. Sakura and Albedo sat behind them.

When the ride started up the drop point, Momo felt a strange sense of queasiness and fear. She unknowingly grabbed on Jr's hand and leaned closer to him. He grinned back at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She blushed slightly at this notion but was comforted.

Then suddenly the coaster lurched and they fell at full speed down the track. Jr. threw his arms up in the air and screamed along with the other passengers. Momo opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She gripped the pole until her knuckles turned white. When the ride stopped she exhaled deeply in relief.

"Wow that was breathtaking." Sakura said.

"That was awesome, wasn't it?" Jr. asked in delight.

"It was a pretty big ride for a carnival." Albedo said.

When Momo didn't say anything, Jr. asked. "How was it Momo?" He then added teasingly. "Were you scared?"

"Um…it was okay. It was a bit frightening." Momo admitted. "Yet strangely enjoyable."

"Yeah that's how roller coasters are. They're supposed to scare the living daylights out of you." He chuckled. "Was this your first time?"

"To be honest it was. I'm usually scared of them."

"That's okay. I am too sometimes."

Momo noticed Jr. was still holding hands with her. But she didn't mind. Sakura did however. Then she reminded herself. _We're on a temporarybreak now. They just holding hands…that's harmless isn't it? He's just comforting her, I hope. _

Albedo was thinking the same thing, but he decided to save it for Nigredo and Rubedo after the carnival.

**xXx **

The members of group 2 (Gaigun, chaos, Mary, Shelley) were currently wandering around the carnival holding a large assortment of prizes—whom Gaigun and chaos were carrying—which were won by Mary and Shelley. Or begged by Mary from Gaigun and chaos. She was currently munching innocently on cotton candy with Shelley. The happy motley decided to return to the center of Miltian square & wait for the others.

"I wonder what Jr. and the others could be doing." chaos said.

"The little mastuh's probably flirting with Momo & Sakura." Mary supposed giggling.

"Well…Momo and the little master _would _make a good couple, wouldn't they?" whispered Shelley to Mary.

"Oh, most definitely." Mary replied.

Gaigun and chaos obviously heard with their superior senses, but chose to ignore it. Rubedo had told him, Albedo, and chaos about the temporary break in his relationship with Sakura. He should've been "girl-free" for at least a week or two. But with Jr., being as unpredictable as he is, you couldn't really tell if he'll stay that way for long.

**xXx**

Group one decided to top their evening off with the Ferris wheel. Jr. was about to sit next to Sakura when he remembered the hiatus between them and sat next to Momo instead. Albedo filed in the seat next to Sakura.

It was 7:15. The carnival would soon close. The setting sun glowed reddish-orange which colored the surrounding sky and faded into shades of pink and lavender. The main portion of the sky was tinted a deep blue-violet.

"Isn't the sight pretty, Jr.?" Momo asked using his nickname.

"Yeah it sure is." He said. The subtle rays of the sun brought out her peach-colored skin and pink hair. And her eyes…the golden shade of her them matched perfectly with the sunset.

_Momo and Sakura are like opposites. Momo looks better in warm colors and Sakura looks better in cool colors. _

Jr. felt some weight on his right shoulder. He turned to see Momo leaning on him fast asleep. Her soft hand was also unintentionally resting on his. He decided not to ruin the moment by waking her and just smiled.

Albedo and Sakura were half-way behind so they couldn't see the touching scene take place. Maybe for the better. Sakura was sitting hands folded in her lap, secretly wishing she could rest her head on Rubedo while watching the sunset. Little did she know her sister was doing just that at the moment—except she was asleep. Albedo had his hands behind his head gazing into the subtly-forming stars wondering how Rubedo and Nigredowere doing.

**xXx**

Everybody had joined up at Miltian Square after the carnival. "Did ya'll enjoy the carnival?" Mary asked.

The groups nodded in response. "It was a good break especially since the first week of school." Jr. said.

"How so, Rubedo?" Sakura asked.

"Ah just the usual. The teachers are such a drag." He answered.

"Well, I better get going. Thanks Jr. The carnival was a good idea." chaos said.

"Mary and I have to go home too." Shelley said.

"Bye. See you Monday." The rest said in unison.

That left the Yuriev siblings and the Mizrahi sisters. Since they lived on the same street, they walked home together. Few other students from MSS that attended that carnival followed them.

Jr. yawned. "I'm bushed. We better get home quickly. Who knows what weirdos come out at night?"

They had to cross the main road to get to their house. Which was usually quite busy.

Momo was walking at a normal pace across the road to their home when she picked up police sirens coming toward them. They appeared to be pursuing a speeding car. The driver was heading towards them at top speed. If they continued at this rate—

"Everyone! Get out of the way!" She screamed.

The Yuriev siblings detected the car with their sensors and dove off towards the sidewalk. Momo jumped out of the way. But Sakura froze in alarm unable to register what was going on.

_It all seemed to happen in slow motion. A large black vehicle came out of nowhere. Sakura's eyes were wide with terror and she couldn't move. Momo tried to push her out of the way but it wasn't far enough. The driver tried to swerve around her but ended up knocking into her. She slammed into the windshield and rolled off into the road unconscious. _

"_SAKURA!" The foursome cried out. _

_Not a second later did Jr jump up and make a mad dash for Sakura. When he got to her, he held the unconscious girl in his arms. She was bleeding heavily soaking his clothes but he didn't care. Momo was at his side sobbing hysterically. Albedo, Nigredo, and several other students gathered looking on worriedly. Several cop cars pulled over and an officer surveyed the scence. "Call an ambulance!" He ordered someone. The rest of the events were a blur. _

* * *

**A/N: **Before you go flaming me about killing Sakura, she is still alive. It will make more sense in the next few chapters. Until then R&R plz

Review Replies:

Livefreedieyoung: Thanks for the feedback. Making the characters IC is not easy sometimes. (lol) The pairings will probably be obvious later on, but I want the characters to fit together naturally. Although I would prefer MomoxJr, we'll just have to see :P

Kos-mosMomo: Well there you have it for the next chapter. I hope it wasn't too upsetting . It'll make more sense in later chapters. It's good to know I have some consistent reviewers.


	8. Chapter VIII: Recovery

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Xenosaga.

Chapter VIII: Recovery

* * *

(Sakura's POV) 

_All I could remember was the fear. It froze me in place I couldn't move. The car's intense headlights blinded my eyes. I remember the desperate cries of my friends. But I felt trapped. Like a frightened deer. Memories flashed before me._

_Then came the pain. It was so intense I think I was knocked unconscious. I heard someone scream. Several voices clouded my mind. I remember being held gently in somebody's lap. Warm liquid was pouring from my body. The rest of the events were a blur._

**xXx**

_I was walking in the thick mist. It was so heavy I couldn't see. But I could hear faint whispering voices. They grew more distinct as I went closer to them. Suddenly the haze thinned slightly and I could see Rubedo sitting on the porch at my house._

"_Rubedo… Rubedo?" I called but he didn't respond. Finally he looked up at me apologetically._

"_I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm with Momo now." The fog cleared completely. And Momo appeared holding hands with Rubedo. My Rubedo. _

"_Momo how could you?" I said hurt. _

"_I love him Sakura and he loves me too. He doesn't feel anything for you now that you broke up with him."_

_Broke up with him? "Momo what are you talking about?"_

_She shook her head sorrowfully and they begin to disappear. _

"_Where are you going? Momo! Rubedo!" I cried out then everything faded away._

**xXx**

(Narrators POV)

"Rubedo!" Sakura cried out. She woke up with sweat forming on her skin and breathing hard.

_Thank god…that was just a dream_, she thought relieved. Then she turned to observe the room she was in. All the walls were painted white. Beeping sounds of machines could be heard. She saw an IV needle strapped to her wrist. Bandages were covering her head and limbs. She wore plain blue clothes and was sitting up in a hospital bed—

_Wait hospital? _She thought. _Did she get injured?_

A few moments later a nurse came in the room to see the patient awake and bewildered.

"Ms. Sakura Mizrahi is it? I see woke up from your coma. A bit earlier then expected."

"What are you talking about? My coma?"

"You were in an accident. The coma must have made you forget."

"Accident…" Sakura trailed off. The memories of the previous evening filled her mind.

"How long was I in a coma?" she asked.

"About a week. 7.5 days to be exact."

"Did anybody come to see me?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, there was a brown-haired woman and a pink-haired realian—"

"That must be my mother and Momo."

"Yes I believe so. There were also three U.R.T.V's in particular a red-haired—"

"Rubedo, Nigredo, and Albedo." She said. "Anyone else?"

"Several other students with MSS insignias on their uniforms came to see you. Everybody was quite worried about you." The nurse finished.

"I see. But what will happen to me? When can I come home?"

"It maybe be another week at the least. You have had a serious coma. It was unlikely you would wake up. Your left arm and right leg was broken but that was easily fixable with nanomachines. However there may be brain damage. Anyhow you should rest until the doctor runs a diagnostics test."

"Okay, but please tell me if anybody comes to visit me."

"I will make sure you are informed. If you need anything please this button at your bedside." The nurse pointed to a small red button on the headboard before checking a few things and leaving.

**xXx**

**_Mizrahi Residence _**

Momo ate breakfast blandly not savoring the taste. Her mind kept repeating the events of last week. Sakura still hadn't waked up from her coma. She was worried sick about her. She couldn't sleep the past few days due to insomnia.

_If only I had tried to save her…_she thought regretfully.

Juli looked across the table to her stressed daughter. She wished there was something she could do to ease her pain. She couldn't bear it if another death of a loved one occurred. It had happened to Joachim once; she didn't want Sakura to have the same fate.

_At least she would be with her father then, _she thought hopelessly. _Please Sakura, you be strong_.

Suddenly there came a call from the U.M.N. It was from the hospital.

Juli reluctantly answered. "Hello? This is Juli Mizrahi. Is my daughter okay?"

The secretary nodded. "We have called to inform you that your daughter is out of her coma."

A wave of relief spread over them. "Can we see her?" Juli asked.

"Yes. She appears well."

"Okay we'll be right over. Thank you so very much."

"Your welcome. It is our pleasure to bring good news." The secretary finished before closing the connection.

"Come on Momo. Let's go see how Sakura is doing."

"Okay." She replied joyfully. "But first I have to tell her friends."

**xXx**

_**Yuriev Institute **_

"When will he come out?"

"Yuriev's gonna get mad if he doesn't."

"He's been in there for a week."

"Why is he in his room so long? Wouldn't he be dead?"

"Maybe he is. Should we tell Dmitri?"

"NO!"

"Out the way, blondie!" Albedo and Nigredo pushed their way through the mob of U.R.T.V's.

"Variants…" One U.R.T.V muttered as the crowd dispersed.

"Open up, Rubedo! It's us Albedo and Nigredo."

"Go away." A mumble came from the door.

"We have good news about Sakura. She's out of her coma." Nigredo said.

Footsteps came to the door. "What did you say?"

"Sakura's alive you dumbass! She's awake from her coma." They said irritated.

"She's al—" The door opened and Rubedo scooped the two up in a bear hug. "She's alive!" He shouted in delight.

"Please Jr. Save it for your girlfriend." Nigredo groaned.

**xXx**

_**At the hospital **_

Sakura was gladly welcomed by her mother and Momo. She had begun to get bored from the shows on TV. Although the hospital food the nurse brought in from the cafeteria had been good.

"Hey sis, how are you?" Momo greeted.

"I'm fine."

"It is good to see you awake, Sakura." Juli said.

"Yes. It is mom."

Momo noticed Sakura wince in discomfort.

"Are you feeling okay?" Juli asked.

"Somewhat. My head still throbs a bit."

Momo did a quick scan of Sakura. Her body was functional yet she was still healing.

Suddenly a hasty knocking came at the door. "Sakura are you there?" A familiar voice questioned.

"Rubedo!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Who?" Juli asked.

"He's a friend from school." Momo explained.

The door opened. "Hey Sakura! How are you? I brought these flowers to make you feel better." Rubedo said shyly blushing slightly.

"Oh Rubedo, these are beautiful!" Sakura said clutching the bouquet of roses in her hand. Then she noticed Nigredo and Albedo standing at the door. "Nigredo, Albedo it's good to see you as well. Please come in."

The two boys sat on a futon next to Momo. While Rubedo sat on the foot of Sakura's bed. Juli sensing their need to be alone went to the cafeteria for lunch. Momo, Albedo, and Nigredo however stayed in the room.

"When are you leaving the hospital Sakura?" He asked.

"The doctor said I should stay for another week for therapeutic purposes."

"Aww man…then I won't be able to see you at school for a week." He complained.

"Jr., The doctor is right. That accident she had was probably very traumatic." Nigredo said.

"Besides it'll give her time to recover properly." Albedo chimed in.

"We can also visit my sister after school or on weekends, Jr." Momo said smiling. How could he say 'no' to her shining face?

"I guess your right…but that's the week the rose exchange festival begins." Rubedo said.

"The rose exchange festival?" The two sisters said in chorus.

"Since when did you get so interested in that, Rubedo?" Albedo questioned.

He ignored him and clarified. "The rose exchange festival is when people give roses to those they have romantic interest in. If the person likes them back they respond with another rose."

"I see. That seems like fun. Doesn't it Momo?" Sakura asked.

"I guess." Was her simple reply. Momo hadn't really thought about love before. She wasn't sure if she really _liked _anybody. She blushes often around Jr. and her heartbeat increases. Her palms get sweaty and she beings to stutter when she's with him. But she just thought that was a malfunction in her systems. Maybe it _was_ actually something else.

_But I can't do anything about it. He's with Sakura isn't he? I don't want to betray my sister. _

Then she remembered the week before, as she was uploading her data for the day, Momo saw herself with Jr. at the carnival. How on the roller coaster she clung to him in childish fear and he just laughed it away good-naturedly. She remembered the warm feeling she felt when he held her hand. She even secretly did a scan of him to see if he had similar 'symptoms' but none came up.

_Jr.'s probably just being nice to be since I'm Sakura's sister. _She thought dismayed.

Momo also remembered sleeping on him on the Ferris wheel. She didn't do that on purpose though. She was just really tired. At the end of the ride she felt someone gently tap on her shoulder. _'Momo wake up. The ride's over.' _He said. Momo opened her eyes to see Jr. looking amused at her.

'_Did you sleep soundly?' He asked._

'_What do you mean?' She said._

'_You seemed pretty peaceful sleeping on my shoulder.' Jr. said._

'_Really? I'm sorry. Excuse me for doing so.' Momo apologized embarrassed._

'_It's okay. People snooze on me all the time. I must bore the heck outta everyone.' He teased._

"—a yellow rose mean's 'no thank you.' A white rose mean's 'yes.' A red rose mean's 'would you like to get together?' Jr. explained.

"I see. Maybe we should try it too, sis. Momo?"

She snapped back into reality. "Uh…what? Yeah sure. That's a great idea."

"Momo are you feeling okay? You've been acting weird lately." Sakura asked.

"I'm fine. It's probably just the weather or something." Momo made up an excuse.

Sakura blinked. "But the weather's good today Momo. It's been sunshine all day."

"Maybe I have some sort of virus or something. Um…I'll go check it out with mom. See you later." Momo rushed out the door.

"Well I feel kind of tired now. Maybe you should see what's wrong with Momo." Sakura suggested to the Yuriev siblings.

They nodded and left the room for her to rest.

* * *

**A/N: **If anyone's interested, I made a xanga (weblog) dedicated to my fanfics and certain video game. Currently it's Xenosaga. I'm still working on it, but the link is: www(dot)xanga(dot)com/thequietgenius

And if anybody knows which manga I got the rose exchange idea from, I'll dedicate a chapter to them. ) (Hint: It's by Yu Watase.)

Review Replies:

Devilman666: Thanks for the comment.They'reofgood qualityeven though it's only my first fic. The story is comming out better than I excepted it seems.

Kos-mosMomo: That would be a sight. (lol) Seeing Sakura jump off the roller coasterI mean. Maybe I can use the idea sometime. grin


	9. Chapter IX: Sakura's Diary & Suspicions

Disclaimer: See chapters 1-8. They all have the same thing. ;P

Chapter IX: Sakura's Diary and Suspicions

* * *

It was a bright, sunny Sunday. Just the day after Sakura awoke from her coma. Things were more at peace now that she was okay. Although she was still resting in the hospital. Momo, on the other hand, was a little curious about what Jr. had said the other day.

The rose festival, she wondered why he decided to bring that up. Didn't he already clear things up with Sakura? She had told Momo about their temporary break-up. Then again why did she care? She didn't like him…did she?

_No, I don't like Rube-ah-Jr…in that type of way, I mean. _She thought to herself.

Her mind kept replaying the events in the carnival.

_He was just being nice Momo, you idiot! Besides it's not like I kissed him or anything… _She berated herself.

Though Albedo and Nigredo, on the other hand, were acting a bit strange lately. They were being a lot nicer to her than they usually are. Normally they wouldn't pay much attention to her and more to Rubedo. Since he was obviously their older brother. She was even invited the previous day to come to the park after school with them. Momo politely accepted.

_**Flashback**_

_Momo decided to go to the cafeteria to eat lunch with her mom. After she visited Sakura in the hospital with Jr., Gaigun, and Albedo. As she was walking through the halls at a decent pace, Albedo caught up to her with a friendly smile on his face. _

"_Hey, Momo. How are you?" Albedo asked._

"_Um…I'm okay. And you?" She asked courteously._

"_I'm fine…but I was wondering if you can come with me to the park tomorrow after school. Just to hang out."_

"_Oh." Momo paused for a few seconds. Why would he want me to come? But pushed the thought away. He's just being kind. "Okay that would be nice." _

"_That's great." He said with enthusiasm. "I'll -um- see you then." He blushed slightly and headed down the hall to catch up with his brothers._

_Later on, when Momo was about to leave the hospital, he saw Nigredo quietly smiling pleasantly to her from the building entrance. _

"_Hi Ni-uh-Gaigun." She greeted. Jr. said that he preferred to be called Gaigun for whatever reason. _

"_Hello Momo." He said. "I was –um- wondering if you would like to hang out after school on Wednesday. There's a café next to Miltian Secondary."_

_Does he know that Albedo asked me the same question except for the day before and at the park? She wondered. It's probably nothing. Maybe they want to get to know me better because of Sakura. "Okay." She agreed. _

"_Alright. I'll see you then." He said before leaving._

**_End Flashback_**

Momo was rearranging things on the bookshelf in the room Sakura and herself shared. It was an antique heirloom given by Joachim Mizrahi. She treasured it greatly since it reminded her of her father. She touched the smooth wooden surface, when suddenly a feathered pink book with a matching pen dropped to the floor.

"Oh, what could that be? I don't think I've seen this before." She wondered aloud.

She picked up the journal and opened it to the first page. There was a picture of Sakura making bunny ears behind Rubedo while he made a goofy expression. In neon pink pen it read: Rubedo and Sakura Yuriev 4 ever 3

"Yuriev? What?" Momo said puzzled. "When did she take this photo?"

On the second page, there was an entry dated September 10th:

_Dear diary,_

_Today was the day me and Momo started school at MSS. It was fun and the uniforms were so cute. The best part was when I met a very very very (I could fill the whole page with verys) handsome boy. He was a redhead with sapphire eyes and one cute earring on the side. His name was Rubedo Yuriev. I am so crushing on him. His brothers are not bad-looking either. ;) But he is the most charming._

_I haven't told anyone yet but it's pretty obvious. Don't you think? lol. Though I hope Momo isn't feeling ignored…but knowing her she probably isn't. She is so sweet and nice who wouldn't want to make friends with her? Maybe she'll forget me. oo; I doubt that though. We're best friends forever. It's like that promise we made one day. We would **never** let a boy get in the way of our friendship. Anyway got to go. Mum's calling. _

_Sakura_

Momo smiled at that entry. She remembered the promise clear as daylight. Then she hesitated for a moment. _Will Sakura mind I'm looking at her diary? _She wondered. _Well…she probably doesn't mind. It was pretty visible where it was located. It doesn't have a lock or DO NOT READ written on it. _

She turned to the third page; the entry was dated September 15th:

_Dear diary, _

_Zzz…I'm so tired. It's 1 a.m. right now. Momo's still asleep. We were up all night until 12 p.m. deciding what I should wear for my date with Rubedo tomorrow. Ah…Rubedo my love, my one and only, my everything…cough Anyhow I couldn't sleep the whole night thinking about our date. I was so excited. I would die if I could just wrap my arms around him and kiss him passionately. hits self on head I know this is a diary but I should keep my love fantasies to myself. . Imagine if mum or Momo found this. Um…I'd rather not. Anyway…hold on something is rapping on the window. Be right back… _

_OMG! It was **Rubedo! **He was rapping on my window. He wanted to tell me about how his brothers were feeling jealous that we're together. Ohmigosh Momo was telling me the same thing earlier. Then I suggested we go on a temporary break in our relationship. He said okay. ;; (sniff) Stop it Sakura! It's for your own good and everyone else. He swore (and me too) that he wouldn't go out with some else. I hope he'll keep his promise. I also became a little gutsy when I kissed him. Just on the cheek though nothing fancy. He started stumbling and ran off to his house. Boys are so weird aren't they?_

_Sakura _

_That's true Sakura, _Momo thought. She looked at more of Sakura's personal thoughts. _She sure has some strange thoughts though._ Then she turned to the fourth page where the final entry was located. The one she wrote the day of the accident when they went to the carnival with their friends.

_Dear diary,_

_Rubedo, Nigredo, Albedo, Momo, Mary, Shelley, chaos, and I (phew) are going to the carnival today. Wow we made so many friends just on our first week. I knew Momo and I could do it. - Anyway I also realized the carnival is on the same day as my date. oo But Momo suggested I do it afterwards since the carnival ends around 7p.m. Besides I remember reading in a magazine: The later it is, the more romantic it is. Kind of corny, huh? But it may be true. That's similar to what my friend said back in Fifth Jerusalem. Oh how I miss that place so. But it isn't bad here either. I wonder how Momo is doing. Well I have to go get ready. I want to impress Rubedo 3 lol j/k. _

_Sakura _

Then came a knocking at the front door. She heard somebody come up the steps calling: _Momo, Momo? _

_Oh that must be mommy. I have to hide this, _Momo thought hiding the book behind her back.

Juli opened the door to Momo's room. "Momo you have some guest here. A boy called Rubedo?"

"Oh!" Momo said in surprise dropping the diary. _What is he doing here?_

"Momo are you alright? Aren't you going to see your friend? And what is that you just dropped?"

"Oh. That's just some journal that fell from the shelf. I'll put it back." Momo hastily shoved the diary in the bookcase.

"Okay come down soon. I've invited him to dinner. Since he's been so nice to Sakura and you."

"I'll be right there." Momo called from her closet. Her mother nodded and left the room. _I wonder why he's here, _she thought as she changed. _Is it because of Sakura or does he genuinely want to be nice to me? _

She was getting suspicious of the Yuriev siblings' behavior. Were they planning on something? Or was it just coincidental? She would have to see to find out.

* * *

**A/N: **It seems like Momo is finally getting the hint? I wonder who she will end up choosing. Or who will end up choosing her? 


	10. Chapter X: Dinnertime Dilemma

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga. The only thing I might own is Miltian Secondary. ;P

Chapter X: Dinner Dilemma

* * *

**Mizrahi Residence **

It was currently dinnertime at the Mizrahi residence. Where a certain red-headed U.R.T.V and his two brothers (who followed suit later) were invited to join. Momo was in her room deciding what to wear while her mother prepared the food. Jr., Gaigun, and Albedo were waiting in the living room watching some cartoons on T.V. Sakura was still recovering from the accident in the hospital.

_Oh I wonder what I should wear or say for that matter. _Momo was fretting over the situation. She didn't want Sakura thinking she was backstabbing her by having Jr. over for dinner. Although she wouldn't have known since she was at the hospital but Momo tends to overreact on things.

_Stop it Momo! Just because Jr. is Sakura's boyfriend doesn't mean you can't be friends with him. And he seems very loyal to her too. _She finally convinced herself and checked herself in the mirror before joining the others. Momo wore a simple white blouse and long blue skirt. _Good not too fancy or too casual. _

"Hi mom, Jr., Albedo, and Gaigun." Momo greeted as she descended the stairs.

"Hey Momo. How's it going?" Jr. responded. They were courteously helping Juli set the table.

"Come Momo. Will you join us please?" Juli asked.

She nodded and sat down with the others, eating quietly.

"So how is school going?" Juli said trying to start conversation.

"Oh it's great." Jr. said.

"That's good. How so?" Juli replied.

"This is the best steak sauce I ever had." He said drowning his steak in sauce.

It took the two ladies a moment to get what he was referring to. Albedo slapped his forehead and Nigredo just frowned.

"I was actually talking about school. But the steak sauce is a family recipe of mine." Juli said.

"Oof My Tea." He said. It took a while to realize he said, oh I see.

Gaigun said telepathically to Jr. _Mind your manners Rubedo! _He snapped using his real name.

"Jr. could you please speak a bit clearly?" Momo was actually trying to get him to get the hint meaning, Jr. could you mind your manners? It's disturbing. Not knowing Gaigun did the job for her.

"I said, I see." He clarified.

_Sometimes I wonder what Sakura sees in him. _Momo thought.

She heard some sniggering from across the table. It was Albedo. Gaigun had an amused smile on his face.

Momo looked confused. _Could they have read my mind? _

_Yes, _Albedo said. Momo jumped in surprise.

_You shouldn't have told her that. _Gaigun said.

_So what? _He said.

_Tell you later. _Was all he said. Since he didn't want Momo to hear.

_What are you talking about? How can you read my mind?_

_Would you guys quit it! _Jr. cut in. _Looks who's being rude now._

"How are you teachers?" Juli asked. Not knowing of their mind conflict.

"Um…they're fine. Could I be excused please? Need to use the restroom." Momo excused herself and left the room.

_I wonder got into her, _Albedo said.

_What do you think? You probably scared her! _Jr. and Gaigun shouted in unison.

_I didn't mean to. I thought she already knew. _Albedo said.

_Apparently not. _Jr. said dryly.

_Okay, okay. I'll go talk to her. _He said getting up suddenly.

_No! I will. _Jr. and Gaigun said in chorus. They looked at each other in surprise.

"_I_ will and that's that!" Albedo said aloud. Then he stopped looking at the confusion on Juli's face.

"I mean, I'll complement you for dinner. It's wonderful Mrs. Mizrahi." He said politely. "I'll go check on Momo now. She's been gone for a while." He quickly got up from the table and hurried upstairs.

Juli just nodded and returned to her salad. _What an odd bunch, _she thought.

Gaigun and Jr. just smiled fakely and began finishing their dinner.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, Momo was in her room trying to register what happened earlier_. If they can hear my thoughts, I hope Jr. wasn't offended by what I said._ She thought guiltily. _I didn't really mean it. _

_It's okay. _A voice said in her head.

She jumped again and looked around to see where it came from. It sounded like…

"Albedo?" She called.

A knocking came on her door simultaneously. "Maybe I come in?" He asked.

Momo walked over and unlocked her door. "Oh, hi Albedo." She said. What else was there she could say?

"Hey Momo. About earlier, I'm sorry I-we invaded your privacy like that. By reading your mind." He said regretfully. "I can't really help it sometimes. It's how we variant U.R.T.V's are."

"You're forgiven but why did you do that?" She questioned.

"Oh we were just curious." He said. "But don't worry Rubedo didn't hear you. He was too busy eating."

"Well, if for some reason, he overhears tell him I'm sorry." She said.

"Will do. But try not to think about it. Nigredo and Rubedo are trying to listen in. I can feel it." He said pointed to his head.

"Only we three variants can do it, you know?"

"I see." She said. "Well we should probably join the others. They're probably worrying especially my mom."

He nodded and took her hand. "Are you still up for the park tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "But why-"

"I'll tell you later. I don't want them to find out." He said referring to his brothers.

She shook her head and then noticed he was holding her hand. She blushed internally but said nothing.

**xXx**

When they returned downstairs, Albedo looked at the time: 8 pm. Their curfew was almost over. They had half an hour left.

"I'm sorry but we must be going home now. Thanks for inviting us, Mrs. Mizrahi." Gaigun said.

"Your welcome. Be safe." Juli said leading them out the door.

As they left Rubedo winked at Momo and Nigredo said telepathically, _Remember our meeting at the café if you can come. _

She nodded shyly and closed the door.

"They're –um- interesting boys." Juli said.

"Yeah they can be a bit goofy sometimes." Momo said.

"Were they talking to you telepathically?" She asked.

Momo gasped. "How did you know?"

"The way they were looking at each other without saying anything was a bit suspicious don't you think?" Juli said.

"I guess." She said.

"You know, Momo. They seem to have an infatuation with you." Juli said knowingly.

"Oh no. We're just friends." She lied somewhat.

"You must be such good friends to go out on dates with each other." Juli said. "I accidentally overheard a bit while we were at the hospital."

Momo blushed and said. "Um…I think I'll call Sakura now. I don't want her to think we forget about her." She dashed down the hall to the U.M.N.

_It seems my girls are growing up, _Juli thought. And for the first time for years she smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **I thought that chapter was kind of cute. More action will come later. There's still the rose festival and dates to come. 

**Review Replies:**

Devilman666: Thanks. And there aremore conflicts coming up. ;)

Kos-mosMomo: Yep they're all going to date her eventually. And since the Rose Exchange is from Imadoki, I'll dedicate a chapter to you Just tell me how you want it to go and I'll see what I can do.

Lady Nightmare: Not a bad idea. They would make a cute couple. I mean according to this storyline. >.>;


	11. Chapter XI: Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter XI: Misunderstanding

* * *

**Mizrahi Residence**

It was Monday morning around 7:00 a.m. Momo stayed up all night talking with Sakura on the U.M.N until the nurse told her to quit. Now she was fast asleep weary from little rest. As Juli passed Momo's room, she noticed she was still sleeping. If she slept any longer she would be late for school.

"Momo, dear, wake up you're getting late." She said tapping her shoulder.

She groaned a bit and her eyes fluttered. "Mommy? Why are you still here? What time is it?" Momo looked at the clock. "7:05! I'm going to be late!"

"I can drive you to school if you like. It's in the direction of my shuttle flight." Juli said and she nodded before getting ready.

After breakfast Momo checked the time again. "7:20...school's going to start in ten minutes." She said urgently. "We have to go quickly. I don't want to ruin my perfect school attendance." Suddenly the door bell rung.

"Who could that be?" Juli wondered checking the door.

It was none other than the Yuriev siblings.

"Huh? Why are you guys still here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Momo asked.

"Well, yeah…but we decided to wait for you. I mean to make sure you're not sick." Jr. replied. Gaigun and Albedo nodded in agreement.

Momo looked at them strangely for a moment then she noticed a girl beside them. "Who's that?"

"Oh she's Citrine, our younger sister. She insisted she walk to school with us."

"I am not!" She protested. "Just by a month or two. Or else I would be in the same grade as you."

"So she's in sixth grade isn't she?" Momo said.

"Yeah Miltian elementary is right across from Miltian Secondary."

"Oh I see. Well we should get going." She looked over to her mother pleadingly. Juli sighed. She had been overprotective of her two daughters ever since Sakura's accident.

"Alright then promise me you'll stay away from the roads and look both ways before crossing." She said sternly.

"I will mom. See you later." Momo called.

**xXx**

**Miltian Secondary**

Since Monday was an odd block day. Momo only had half the classes for a longer period of time: Art, History, Lunch, PE, and Japanese. In consequential order. First up was Art with Shelley and Gaigun. She and Gaigun decided to walk together to class. When something unexpected happened.

"Hey isn't she the girl who pushed Sakura into the road?" Someone said.

"Really but isn't she her sister?" Another whispered.

"Who knows? Besides she's a _realian_."

"What a brat to do that to her own sister."

"I know right. We should teach her a thing or two."

A group of kids cornered Momo. "What you did was low, realian." One boy growled.

"What are you talking about?" Momo asked surprised.

"You know what I'm talking about, realian. Don't try to hide it. We saw the accident." A girl snapped.

"W-what?" She stuttered. _Do they mean when Sakura got hit by that car?_

Suddenly buckets full of rocks and mud were dumped on her head. "Aaahh!" She yelled as her uniform was soiled. The sharp edges bruised her sensitive skin.

"Momo!" Gaigun shouted. Then turned to the others with rage in his usually calm eyes. "Why the heck did you do that? She didn't do anything to you!"

They began to move in on them. "Maybe not to us. But what she did to Sakura was unforgivable."

"Momo did nothing wrong—" Gaigun was cut off as he was punched in the face. He fell to the group and his lower lip began to bleed.

"Oh no Gaigun!" She bent down to his level to aid him.

"Really Gaigun? I thought you knew better than to hang out with this selfish realian." The boy scoffed.

Abruptly two very pissed-off U.R.T.V's emerged from the gathering crowd. "Stop it you jerks!" They shouted.

"Jr., Albedo." Momo said.

"Momo, Nigredo are you okay?" Albedo asked. He noticed the injuries on them.

"Don't worry I'll teach them not to mess with my friends." Jr. growled cracking his knuckles.

The boys began to back off a bit from Jr. "Hey it isn't our fault, Jr. That evil witch tried to kill your girlfriend." One bravely said although he didn't say 'witch.'

Jr. had enough of this. He lifted him up by the collar and looked him square in the eyes. "What the crap are you talking about? Momo would never do that."

"Stop it!" Momo cried.

The variants looked up to see Momo. Her eyes nearly overflowing in tears. But she furiously blinked them back. _I'm going to let anyone get hurt anymore. _

"I'm sorry for what happened to Sakura but fighting is not going to make anything better." Momo paused making sure they were listening.

"When I pushed her I was trying to get her to safety. But I failed." Regret overcame her.

"I still feel guilt over what happened that night but at least she's alright. They're no use harming each other over what can't be undone." She took a breath. "You can hate me all you want just don't hurt my friends!"

The others looked at her in awe and shame. Jr. released his grip on the offender.

Awkwardness filled the air until the late school bell broke the silence. The students scurried off towards their classes except for the U.R.T.V's and Momo.

"I didn't mean to start a scene. I apologize." She finished sadly. The tears threatening to fall let loose. Momo noticed this and she spun on her heel toward the restrooms.

"Momo wait up." They called in chorus but to no avail.

"I'll go after her." Albedo said. The others looked like they wanted to protest but the determination in his eyes quieted them.

"Tell her I'll see in her in art, okay?" Gaigun requested before heading to class.

"Maybe sure she's fine, Albedo." Jr. said.

Albedo nodded to both of them before following Momo.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is a bit short. The next chapter will be longer. 

**Review Replies:**

Devilman666: Good point. I'm not sure they can read other peoples minds either. I didn't really think much of that. But this is an AU fic after all. I can make them do whatever I want. ;)

Kos-mosMomo: Haha mind reading variants. Though technically they can only talk telepathically with each other. Ithink I got the ideafrom a fic where Gaignun wasprobing Shions's mind. oo; Your dedication will be in the next chappie.


	12. Chapter XII: Food Fight!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter XII: Food fight!

* * *

Contemplating everyday  
Wondering if I'm wasting all of my time  
You know I'm dedicating  
Every thought on only you

My mommy used to tell me that  
Patience is a virtue

Chorus:  
And so I wait through the night  
Cuz tomorrow you may find  
That you will need me again  
For some tender love and care  
And so I wait hoping you,  
Will discover you're in love  
That you need me as much as I need you

And so I'll wait all my life  
Hoping one day you will see that  
Love's a lock you're the key  
You will come and rescue me  
And so I wait hoping you,  
Will discover you're in love  
That you need me as much as I need you

It gets frustrating time and again  
But I am not complaining cuz in the end  
If I just keep believing  
no matter what I'll be with you

My mommy used to tell me that  
Patience is a virtue

Chorus 2x

"So I wait" Sarina Paris

----------------------------------

Momo was currently sitting in one of the stalls of the restrooms. Reflecting over what she did earlier. She surprised everybody –including herself- at the outburst. Normally she was a quiet, shy person. But this time, all the fighting and events that have happened finally got to her. Momo was ashamed and wasn't sure if what she did was the right thing to do.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything and went to get a teacher instead." She thought aloud.

Luckily nobody heard her since she was in the bathroom all alone. Momo wished she could stay there the rest of the day and save herself from embarrassment and possibly more criticism. She never knew people could be so cruel. They were only 12 for crying out loud. However you can't be hidden from the harsh truth of the world forever.

"Well, I can't stay here forever. I might get in trouble and get detention." She shuttered at the thought. Her mother and sister would be so ashamed. "I'll just say I was sick or something."

Momo gathered her things and was about to head out the door when she heard a knocking on the door.

"Momo it's me, Albedo." A voice said from behind the door. "Are you –um- okay?"

"Albedo?" _Why is he here shouldn't he be in class? _Momo thought.

The door opened automatically as Momo exited and Albedo almost fell in.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked.

"Well yeah…but I wanted to check on you first. You ran out on us." He said.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—"

She was cut off when he pulled her towards him in a soft hug. "It's okay Momo. You don't need to blame yourself for everything." He stated.

Momo blushed at his open gesture. "I guess your right." She said. "But those kids they were so mean. Where did they get the idea I wanted to hurt Sakura?"

He sighed and released her. "Those were our old friends. They wanted to get back at us for ditching them especially Rubedo. They must've made that up when they saw the accident. But what you did was the _right_ thing. Defending yourself."

"I should be saying thank you for what you did." Momo said. "So, thanks."

Albedo looked puzzled. "What?"

"For sticking up for me. Jr. and Gaignun too."

"Oh…well your welcome." It was his turn to start blushing. "We should go to class now. Before coach Matthews comes and yells at us for skipping."

As if on cue, Matthews strode down the hall. "Hey you two! Stop flirting and get back to class before I report you!"

"Oh no! What time is it now?" Momo asked frantically. _Mommy and sis will kill me._

"It's 7:50. We missed 20 minutes of class." He said. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and they ran across the hall with an angry gym teacher on their trail.

**xXx**

When Momo came to the art room she knocked on the door meekly. _I hope I don't get into too much trouble. _Mr. Wilhelm halted instruction and glanced at the door.

"Momo so good of you to join us." He said. "Though you are a bit late." He motioned toward the clock.

"Oh! Um…that's because—"

"She had to go to the principal's office." Gaignun said winking towards Momo.

"Uh…yeah. About new student application forms." She lied.

"I see." Wilhelm said seemingly satisfied. "Well take your seat next to Nigredo and Mary."

When she sat down, Gaignun asked concerned, "Are you feeling better?"

Momo nodded. "Somewhat."

"What are you guys talkin' about?" Mary questioned. "Is there somethin' I should know?"

"It's nothing." He answered.

"Oh come on Gaignun. Please?" She pleaded.

"It's none of your concern, Mary. Get back to work. You're print is going nicely." He complemented mockingly. Pointing to her messy yellow block she was printmaking.

"Fine. You're so mean Gaignun-kun." Mary pouted using her nickname for him. Then she took her print block and pressed it on his uniform. "Now don't you look lovely?" She said equally sarcastic.

"MARY!" He shouted.

The rest of class was followed by Mary and Gaignun quarrelling sending them both to time out.

**xXx**

Next she had History with Ziggy. After Momo called Jan Sauer/Ziggurat 8 'Ziggy' everybody started mimicking (not in a bad way) her name for him. He had earned the title when they met in the subcommittee six years ago.

Anyway when he found out about the fight earlier, boy was he mad. He even got the kids who tried to assault Momo expelled much to her pleasure. Ziggy was very overprotective of her almost like father.

Finally it was lunch. The most anticipated time of the day…except for dismissal. Cafeteria food was crappy as usual. At least there was much time to socialize. Momo sat in the middle of the table with Jr. and Albedo on either side of her. Gaignun sat across from her with Shelley and Mary beside him. Tony, hammer, and chaos, the freshman, sat on the other half of the table. Since high school and middle school lunches were combined.

Gaignun has an agitated expression on his face. While Mary and Shelley kept giggling.

"What's the matter with you Gaignun? You've had that sour look all day. And what's that stain on you shirt?" Jr. questioned.

"Don't ask." He responded. Shooting a death glare at Mary who stopped snickering.

"It was your fault for being so mean." She said annoyed.

"What happened?" Albedo asked.

When neither of them replied, Momo said, "Gaignun and Mary were fighting over her artwork. Then she took hers and pressed it on his uniform. They were sent to time out afterwards."

The whole table erupted in laughter. "Honestly Gaignun. You should know better than to mess with Mary." Shelley said.

"Shut up." He growled. "It won't be my fault when Mary fails art. Who can fail that class anyway?"

"Why I ought to…" Just as she was about to spill a carton of milk on his head, Gaignun with his quick reflexes, dumped his whole tray on hers.

"Oooh," the lunch table gasped as Mary turned on him with fire in her eyes. "Nigredo Yuriev, you—" She lifted her plate of "chef's surprise" and hurled it at him.

"I'm sorry, Mary! I didn't mean oof—" The food splattered on his face.

"Mary Godwin! You're going to get it!" He grabbed a peach and flung it blindly.

"Eeeek!" Momo shrieked. It accidentally hit her.

"Watch where you're throwing, Gaignun!" Jr. threw his spaghetti towards him.

"Hey, Little Master!" It hit Hammer.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Tony declared chucking fries. Everybody started pitching food at each other. Creating mass chaos and a huge mess.

"Please stop children!" The lunch droids cried out. They ended up being pummeled by objects and malfunctioning.

"This is fun!" Albedo squealed in delight, launching popsicles.

"I wonder how long it'll take to get us in trouble?" chaos said.

"He's right you guys we should—"Momo got smacked by yogurt and toppled over.

"What the hell is going on here!" Matthews roared.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down quickly.

The principal and teachers were beside him with strict looks on there faces.

"If nobody tells me who started this…" He grimaced at a meatball under his shoe. "_disgusting mess_, everybody in this room will have detention for a week to clean this up. Understand?"

Eyes were all on Mary and Gaignun. Who diverted their gaze way. Finally Gaignun stood up, "It was my fault."

Mary sighed and joined him. "Me too."

"Me three." Jr. said. _I can't let you guys get all the blame, _he said telepathically to Gaignun.

"Me four." Albedo rose. _I threw things too._

"Me five." Momo said. "It was our entire fault."

Eventually the rest of the table got up. Shelley, chaos, Hammer, and Tony.

The headmaster nodded. "Although you were brave to have admitted do doing this, you all will have detention for a week to clean up this horrendous mess."

"As for the rest of you," The principal motioned to the cafeteria. "You will devote the rest of this lunch period for swabbing the floors old-fashionably." More droids came in holding hundreds of mops and rags.

"Happy cleaning." He said sarcastically before leaving with the rest of the teachers. However Matthews stayed to monitor the situation. He personally found the whole thing amusing.

**xXx**

**After School**

"Great, just great." Jr. muttered under his breath. "I was planning on attending the rose festival this Friday."

"Why can't you go?" Momo asked.

"Because of this cursed detention we got. Gaignun why did you have to go and do something stupid like that?" He asked setting down his broom.

Gaignun said nothing and continued cleaning. "I already said sorry. It was partly Mary's fault for starting it in art."

"You were making fun of my project in art. You kept on saying I would fail."

"So you _were. _That's no excuse for destroying my uniform."

"It'll come off…sooner or later."

"Would you guys quit it? That's what got us here in the first place." Albedo said irritated.

"Maybe if we finish early and do a really good job, the principal will let us off early." Momo suggested.

"I doubt it." Jr. said. "Margulis is a hard-ass headmaster. He'll never let us off early. If anything he'll extend it or find something else for us to do."

"Well it's worth a try." Momo said.

"I guess."

Albedo tapped Momo on the shoulder when the others weren't paying attention.

She turned to him, "Yes Albedo?"

"Are you still up for are um meeting in the park?"

"I suppose so."

"Great." He smiled at her. "I can walk you there it's not far from here."

"Okay." Momo said and continued mopping.

**xXx**

Ring, ring! The after school bell rung.

"Aw…man we're still not done." Jr. groaned.

"Don't worry we still have three days till the festival." Momo said.

"I hope we'll finish by then."

"I'm sure we will."

"Well we need to get back to the Institute before Yuriev starts yelling at us. You coming Albedo?" Jr. questioned.

"Um in a little while. I have to take a test I failed first." He said.

"Okay, see ya." He said parting the lunchroom with Gaignun.

"Yeah we should head home too. See you guys." Mary said before leaving with Shelley.

That left Momo and Albedo. "It's just us two now. Do you want me to wait for you until you complete your test?" Momo asked.

"Uh I don't have to take a test, Momo. I lied 'cuz I don't want Rubedo or Nigredo to know."

"Why not?" Momo inquired.

"I'll tell you when we go to the park c'mon."

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of the chapter for now.The next chapter will have Albedo's date and Jr./Sakura requested by Kos-mosMomo. I thought it would be cute to have them in the same chappie.

**Review Replies:**

Moshi Moshi Mai: Oh so that's the name I was looking for. I couldn't remember what the Miltian Charter was. Thanks.

Lady Nightmare: Yeah the kids were a ruthless. Oo; Well even with the Miltian Charter discrimination towards realians still exist. I was thinking about getting Ziggy to save her but I thought it would be interesting if she stood up for herself. At least those kids got expelled.

Devilman666: Thanks for the review. It is hard to keep an AU story from becoming too out of character.


	13. Chapter XIII: Let Me Hold You

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga or its characters.

Chapter XIII: Let Me Hold You

* * *

**Park**

Albedo led Momo out of the school to the park. Other than discussing how things were at school they walked in comfortable silence. Each were in their own thoughts. Albedo was wondering what he should say to her on their date. Momo was wondering why he even asked her in the first place. And why he wanted to be so secretive about it.

"Um, Momo?" said Albedo, breaking the silence. "Do you want to eat something? Since we pretty much threw our lunch away at school."

She giggled remembering the food fight. "Okay. What do you want to eat?"

"Well, there's a small café in the city. Rubedo, Nigredo and I sometimes go there. After we have lunch we can come back here."

Momo nodded in agreement as they walked toward the shuttle that led towards the city.

**xXx**

**Moby Dick's Café**

"Here it is." Albedo said stopping outside the quaint structure.

Momo looked at the neon sign underneath a whale image which read, _Moby Dick's Cafe_. "This place looks pretty old inside," she said looking through the modern glass doors. "Not many buildings are made out of wood anymore."

"That's true. I guess people like reminiscing the old days. But their curry is really good."

"Really? I love curry!" Momo exclaimed.

As they went inside a middle-aged man appeared at the counter. "Hello there, Albedo. I haven't seen you brothers –ah–" he said as he noticed Momo, "I see you have brought a friend. Welcome to Moby Dick's."

"The pleasure is mine, Mr…" Momo trailed off.

"The name's Boss. I've been working here for 20 years in this grand place. Modern on the outside, gold old-fashioned inside. The thing is—"

"Honestly, Boss. Will you stop with those boring, old speeches? You'll scare the customers away." A woman said carrying a platter of curry.

"Ms. Uzuki!" The two kids exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello to you too, Albedo and Momo." Shion said smiling.

"I didn't know you worked here." Momo said.

"It's a part-time job," said Shion. "I used to come here when I was a kid. I fell in love with this place the minute I—"

"Look who's lecturing now, Shion." Boss said crossing his arms in mock annoyance. The two adults burst into laughter.

"I don't mean to be rude," started Albedo, "but may we order our food, please?"

"Oh yes." Shion said taking out a small notebook and pen. "What would you and the miss like to have?"

"Curry for two is fine." Albedo said.

"What about drinks?"

"Mineral water would be nice." Momo replied.

"Alright your order will come in ten." Shion said scurrying to the kitchen.

"So what do you think of Second Miltia, Momo?" Albedo asked.

"It's wonderful." Momo replied. "The city, the school, and the people."

"That's good to hear." He said half-awake. He was watching Momo as she ate. Bringing the silver spoon filled with curry up to her pretty, peach lips. Her innocent honey-gold eyes were shining. And her short, pink hair bobbed as she lowered her head towards the spoon.

When she finished he noticed him gazing at her dreamily. She looked at him with a confused expression on her face. Albedo's violet eyes were clouded over in a trancelike state. His tousled snowy hair fell in his eyes. She found herself blushing slightly.

"How was the curry?" Boss interrupted. "Pretty good, huh? It's my dream to spread this recipe throughout the universe."

"It's delicious." Momo said snapping Albedo out of his reverie.

Shion with an annoyed expression on her face yanked Boss toward an unoccupied corner.

"Excuse us for a moment." He said.

"What's the big idea? You ruined the moment." Shion snapped.

"What moment?" He asked then it occurred to him. "Oh I see." Boss said with a knowing glint in his eye.

**xXx**

After the two paid and left, they decided to head back to the park.

"What time is it now?" Momo wondered.

"It's only 4:00 p.m. We have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves." Albedo responded.

They chose to sit on a secluded bench underneath a large willow tree. The shade kept them cool despite the blazing hot weather. Momo decided this was the time to question him on what he said earlier.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me Albedo?" She asked.

"What question?" He said dumbly. Momo wasn't sure whether he was lying or he truly didn't know.

"You know, when you asked me out on this date. And you didn't want anybody else to know."

"Oh, that. It's kinda hard to explain."

"Please tell me Albedo." Momo pleaded. "You don't have to be shy. I won't tell anybody."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

After a moment he sighed. "I—I like you."

"What?" She said as if puzzled by the answer. "I like you too."

"I mean I _really like _you, Momo." He clarified, trying to get her to understand.

"Possibly love you…" Albedo whispered softly.

A normal human couldn't have heard those words, but to Momo it sounded like a wake-up call. She gasped in pleasant surprise but said nothing. Instead Momo blushed furiously and turned her head away bashfully. She noticed an increase in his body temperature and heartbeat. Tension filled the air.

The two did nothing for a moment. Gazing at the ground in embarrassment. Momo laid a hand to her heart. As if she could touch the warm feeling she felt when he said those words. She remembered feeling similar when he had been there for her during the fight. Momo had always thought of him as the most innocent and shy one of his brothers.

Suddenly Albedo took her hand and pulled her towards him in an embrace.

"Albedo…I," She started.

"Shh…just let me hold you for a while."

Momo relaxed in his embrace and rested her head on his chest. _Does this mean I like him too? I'll ask Sakura later. _Shethought before closing her eyes.

**xXx**

**Hospital**

Jr. hid under the nurse's desk holding a bouquet of flowers and a chocolate heart. Since they wouldn't allow him in Sakura's room at the time, he would have to sneak in. Their policy was non-family members were only allowed on weekends. He tried lying and saying he was her long-lost brother but family profiles prevented that.

_What a load of crap, _He thought. _I am practically family to her. _

Just when the secretary turned her attention away to speak to someone, Jr. sprinted down the hall into the elevator and snuck into a nurse's cart.

_Luckily this thing is covered, _He thought relieved.

The nurse then began to tug the cart towards Sakura's room. "Ugh. When did the equipment become so heavy?" She heaved it towards the door and left it outside.

When she left, Jr. tumbled out of the equipment cart with his gifts and scrambled inside the room before he was seen.

"Phew, I'm finally outta there." He sighed in relief.

He then walked over to Sakura's bedside to find her asleep.

"Bad timing, huh?" He said placing his gifts on the night table.

Jr. smiled at her resting form. She looked so peaceful regardless of the IV tube on her wrist and bandages everywhere. It was mid-afternoon now. He planned on staying there an hour or two for Sakura to wake up naturally. Who could wake up someone so angelic?

Just as he leaned in to steal a kiss, Sakura's eyes fluttered open. He yelped in surprise and fell onto one of the guest couches.

"Mmm…Rubedo?" She said sleepily.

"The one and only." He replied pulling up the chair to her bedside.

"Rubedo, you're here! I've been waiting forever." She exclaimed squeezing him tightly.

"Uh–easy Sakura. Don't strain yourself." _Or me_, he thought.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to see you." She smiled releasing him.

"Me too, Sakura. I miss having you at school. It's been two weeks already."

"True. But I have good news. The doctor said I can be out by tomorrow evening."

"Really? That's great." Jr. said. "Oh yeah here are some presents I brought you."

He gave her the heart-shaped box of chocolates and bouquet of cherry blossoms.

"These are beautiful Rubedo." She murmured through the flowers.

"Not as beautiful as you." He gushed taking a blossom and placing it in her hair. "In fact, you make the flower more pretty."

She giggled and said, "You're so sweet Rubedo." Before kissing him on the cheek lovingly.

He blushed as red as his hair, touching the place where her lips were.

"Hey what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to **leave**?" An angry looking nurse stood at the door.

"Well…err…I gotta go Sakura. See you tomorrow!" Jr. said and dashed down the hall. With the fuming nurse following suit.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

Leoth: Well there you have it. I think Albedo & Momo go well in this story.

Lady Nightmare: Hope you were satisfied with the Albedo/Momo in this chapter so far.

Devilman666: Yep. I made Albedo slightly OOC so the pairing would work out better. I wanted to try something else than the traditional Jr./Momo. Besides if Sakura was alive, he would've most likely paired up with her anyway.


	14. Chapter XIV: Matchmaker

Disclaimer: Xenosaga belongs to Namco **not **me.

**A/N:** The first installment of this story is going to end soon due to school starting soon and lack of ideas on my part. If requested, I'll probably write a sequel with the same characters and a few changes. Still a few chapters left including the rose festival.

**Chapter XIV: Matchmaker **

* * *

A few moments later—after Albedo's confession—they left the park and he dropped Momo off at her house. Not saying much other than mumbling 'bye.' Leaving a confused Momo behind. 

He seemed relieved and somewhat anxious at the same time. The burden on his chest was lifted when he told Momo he loved her yet…he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. She _did _hug him back but he couldn't figure out whether it was out of sympathy or affection.

_Albedo released Momo to see her reaction. From when he told her he loved her. Several emotions ran through her surprise, happiness, and confusion. She didn't know what to say. _

_Ring, ring. It was Momo's cell phone. 'Thank goodness,' she thought when she answered the call. _

"_Hello. Oh hi mom. What I need to be home soon? Okay I'm on my way." Momo closed her cell phone._

"_I'm really sorry Albedo, but I have to go home now. I'll see you at school tomorrow." As she turned to leave, Albedo caught her arm._

"_May I walk you home at least?" He asked meekly. _

"_Okay, if it isn't too much trouble." Momo replied. _

_He shook his head and they walked together home in silence._

**End Flashback**

As Albedo trudged home he saw Jr. approaching the boys' dorm. Trying to be unnoticed.

_It looks like Rubedo's been out with a certain someone. _Albedo thought with a smirk judging by his embarrassed expression.

"Ruubeedoo." He called.

"Albedo? Wh-where have you been?" He asked in surprise, tumbling out of the bush he was hidden.

"I was about to ask you the same question, dear Rubedo. Out with Sakura again, I suppose." Albedo teased.

"Hey, I—well what about you?" Jr. interrogated.

"I was…um…" He faltered for a second. "I had to retake a test for Mr. Cherenkov. He's a hard grader."

"Are you kidding me?" Jr. said, seeing right through the lie. "It's 5:00 p.m. already. If I hadn't known you any better, I would've thought you've gone out with a girl."

Albedo felt of pang of regret in his chest. For not telling Jr. or Gaignun of his affections for Momo. He remembered just a few months ago when they were joking about girls. And he'd said he wasn't interested. Back then, he thought girls were stupid but _she_ changed that.

"I decided to stop by Moby Dick's after school." He added. It wasn't exactly a lie; he and Momo _did _hang out there for a while.

"Whatever." Jr. said, not really convinced. "Well, you better get your butt in here before Yuriev has your hide. C'mon."

It wasn't unusual for the U.R.T.Vs—mainly the variants—to linger around Second Miltia after school instead of going straight to the institute. Their father was very strict on being punctual but they didn't care. All he wanted them to do was encephalon diving and U-DO battle simulations.

"Do you think Nigredo's here?" Albedo asked.

"You mean goodie-two-shoes? Whaddaya think?" Jr. replied matter-of-factly.

Gaignun was the youngest but most well-behaved of the variants. He always concentrated on school work and did what he was told. No wonder he was the smartest and most mature of the three.

Jr. was the oldest but most mischievous of them. He slacked off at school and hardly listened to anyone. Although he was cocky he had a leadership disposition about him. The U.R.T.V's admired—and hated—him for his 'guts.'

Albedo was in the middle. He wasn't exactly 'obedient' as Gaignun or 'conceited' as Jr. but somewhere in between. He used to have a tendency to be shy and wimpy. Yet as he became less dependent of Jr. his cowardice went away.

"I guess your right." Albedo said before slipping in the window to their dorm.

**Hospital**

Currently Juli Mizrahi and Momo were at the hospital visiting Sakura. The doctors said she recovered miraculously in such a short amount of time.

_Maybe because of Jr., _Momo thought. She read somewhere the 'power of love' could have a great impact on recovery from illness or injury.

Sakura had a bright smile on her face, eager to go home. Juli seemed relieved and told her they would go out for ice cream in celebration. Momo grinned back. _Mommy is going to spoil her with all the attention._

After the doctor gave her advice, they went home. Sakura sprinted to the U.M.N with unusual speed for someone who was just injured.

"Heelloo Ruubeedoo!" She sang sweetly. "How have you been? It's been sooooo loooong."

Momo laughed at her behavior. She was so happy her sister was finally home. They had many things to discuss…after she finished talking to Rubedo first. _Which could probably take a few days knowing her, _Momo thought laughing.

"Sakura it's really you?" Came the surprised answer from a familiar redhead.

"The one and only." She responded. Using the same phrase he used when he came to her window one night.

"Sweetheart, I've been waiting _forever_ for you to come home." He gushed.

"Same with me, darling Rubedo." She cooed.

Nigredo and Albedo made gagging noises in the background. Momo laughed at their antics. They both grinned widely at her reaction.

"Get outta here, you two." Jr. shooed the two away.

"Yeah I think I'll leave you guys alone." Momo giggled leaving the room.

"Now where were we?" Jr. asked grinning suggestively.

"Oh stop it Rubedo. Anyway how have you been?" Sakura said.

"As good as I could be without you." He replied.

Sakura sighed at his cheesiness. "What about your brothers?"

"Oh them? They're fine…although they have been acting a bit strange lately." He said honestly.

"How so?"

"I dunno. Just weird. Especially when they're around Momo."

"Really?"

"Yep. I have a hunch they have something toward her."

"Is it bad?"

"Oh no, not like that. More like romantic interest."

"Is that so?"

"Though Momo doesn't seem to get the hint. Then again, they're being pretty subtle. It's like they're waiting for someone to—"

"Are you saying we should...?"

"I think we should play a little matchmaker."

"Rubedo!" She scolded. "It's not right."

"What? We're just giving them a boost."

"I don't know."

"Just this once." Jr. pouted showing irresistible puppy eyes. "I don't want my brothers to be lovesick forever."

"The thing is…how are we going to get Momo to choose between two perfectly good boys?"

"Leave that to the rose festival." He said with a smirk.

"Alright, but if anything goes wrong, I might have to disown you." She said mock serious.

"Believe me, everything will go according to plan."

"Somehow I doubt you."

"Don't worry. Everything will be _fine_. See you tomorrow princess." Jr. flashed his trademark grin before closing the connection.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, Momo decided to write a few entries in her diary. She got it recently after Sakura came home from the hospital. Ever since she stumbled upon her sister's journal, she decided to have one of her own. Although Momo never told her she read her diary.

_September 15th_

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is MOMO Mizrahi and I am a prototype 100-Series Observational Realian. I was developed to observe and contact Gnosis, an alien life from that can only be detected by a "special sense." _

_MOMO is short for Multiple Observative Mimetic Organicus. My name was changed to Momo after my father's deliberate car crash after a kidnapping attempt for me. _

_I currently attend Miltian Secondary School in 7th grade. I live with mommy, Juli Mizrahi and sis, Sakura. My daddy was Joachim Mizrahi, a famous scientist who created me. _

_I love helping people out and making friends. Mommy and Sakura always call me optimistic. Although sometimes I am shy and childish, I can be really nice too. Well, now that you know about me, I hope to write more diary entries soon. _

_(/) Momo _

* * *

**Review Replies:**

Ariennye: Thanks for the review. Slight MomoxGaignun in the next chapter. Although it's probably obvious what the outcome pairings are, it's more interesting when there are conflicts.

Devilman666: I forgot about that scene. But this is AU so it doesn't have to be exact. Maybe I'll include that in the next chapter.

Kos-mosMomo: Yeah Albedo loves Momo, though she isn't sure if she likes him back .


	15. Chapter XV: Listen to Your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga, for the fifteenth time. XP

**A/N: **If you can, I would like my readers to rate my chapters from 1-10. One obviously being the lowest, and ten the highest. It would be much appreciated. I would like to know what I need to improve.

**Chapter XV: Listen to Your Heart**

* * *

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_you've built a love but that love falls apart_

_your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

_Chorus: Listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you_

_listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_they're swept away and nothing is what is seems_

_the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Chorus_

_And there are voices_

_that want to be heard_

_so much to mention_

_but you can't find the words_

_the scent of magic_

_the beauty that's been_

_when love was wilder than the wind_

_Chorus_

_Listen to your heart...mm...mmm_

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

**Dht – Listen to your heart**

**xXx**

Tomorrow was the day before one of the most anticipated times of the year—no not Christmas—but the rose festival. Everyone was scurrying around buying roses and gifts for their lovers as if it was Valentine's Day. To some it was. The purpose of the festival was to confess your feelings to your crush…and to let loose teenage hormones—appropriately—for the teachers' sake.

"Are you going to buy a rose for someone, Momo?" Sakura asked.

"Um, I don't know sis. Do you think I should?" The young realian replied.

Momo noticed a slight frown on her sister's face at the response but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Of course you should Momo!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Then calmed when she saw Momo's surprised face at her outburst. "I mean it would be cute."

"But for who?" Momo said with a thoughtful expression.

"There are lots of handsome boys, Momo. Is there any you like in particular?"

"Well there's…" Momo started but was interrupted.

"Hey, guess who?" A voice said shielding her eyes.

"Um…I don't know. Sakura?" Momo guessed. Then she heard Sakura giggle.

"Err, Wrong. But close." The hands uncovered to reveal Gaignun.

"Oh, Gaignun. I never would have guessed." Momo said with a smile.

"It's okay. How are you today?" He said.

"I'm fine, thank you. Are you going to participate in the festival?" She asked.

Momo thought she saw him hesitate for a second before replying, "I might, though I'm not really interested in this stuff."

"Oh I see. I guess I'll just have to give this to Albedo then." Momo referred to a beautiful red rose which sparkled with drops of water.

Gaignun gasped and quickly said, "You like Albedo?"

She looked back at him confused. "Sure, I like lots of people."

Sakura mentally slapped her forehead. "Momo, he means do you _like _like him?" She clarified patiently.

Momo thought over this for a moment. She wasn't really sure if she did or not. She didn't get the opportunity to ask Sakura last night since she was talking to Jr.

Albedo was reasonably adorable with his cherubic face and amethyst eyes. He was very kind and sweet. She had a great time at Moby Dick's.

"Well…he's really nice. I wouldn't see why not?" Momo responded carefully.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed girly and hugged her sister. Then she sensed Gaignun shifting uncomfortably.

_Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say…_Momo thought.

"I got to go. Err…see you around." Gaignun hurried down the hall opposite of the rose stand. Leaving a puzzled Momo and Sakura behind.

**xXx**

"I knew I should've made a move while I had the chance." Gaignun muttered kicking a rock in the courtyard.

It was true and he couldn't deny it. Gaignun liked Momo too. He wasn't sure why either. All of a sudden he began having all these unexplainable feelings toward her. However, it was pleasant something like he never felt before. Now he knew what a crush felt like.

_Wonderful and terrible at the same time…_

Poor Gaignun was desperate enough to ask Mary and Shelley for advice. Shelley smiled knowingly and told him to listen to his heart or something. Mary's reaction was somewhat interesting. First she seemed shocked, and then looked down sadly. A second later she beamed and said he should give a rose to her at the festival.

Albedo liked Momo which was quite surprising. He never was interested in girls. Maybe it was because she was different than the others. She had an innocent aura surrounding her and she was nice to everyone even if they weren't back.

Momo was so real and not at the same time. She always was herself yet nothing like the others. It was almost too good to be true.

_Momo and Albedo…wouldn't they be good together?_

His thought pierced his heart like an arrow.

_Pull yourself together, Gaignun_. _You still have that date with Momo this afternoon. Maybe that will change everything._

Although he doubted it. Imagining Momo and Albedo's cheerful laughter as they walked hand in hand into the sunset made him feel ill.

**xXx**

Meanwhile Momo was thinking about Gaignun's reaction to her words.

"I hope I didn't upset him or anything." She voiced aloud worriedly.

"I'm sure Nigredo's fine. He probably just startled that's all." Sakura comforted.

"But the thing I don't understand is why does it upset him so?" Momo asked.

"Because he _likes _you." Sakura whispered so others wouldn't hear.

"What!" Momo exclaimed. "How do you know that?" Alerting attention to her causing her to blush.

"Sis, people don't always need to tell others for them to know how they feel."

"I don't understand…" Momo said stroking the rose's petals.

"Don't worry Momo." Sakura said putting a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "In time you will."

With that the bell rang signaling the student's dismissal. "Look Momo…" Sakura began but then halted when she saw Jr.

"Hi Rubedo." She greeted.

"Mind if I walk you home?" He asked.

"Sure, c'mon Mo—"

"Sshh…" Jr. pulled her over to him. "The plan is in action."

"So what are we going to do?" She whispered back.

"We'll follow them."

"What do you mean? Follow who?"

"Momo and Gaignun. They're going on a date this afternoon."

"How did you find out?"

"I read his mind silly."

"You can do that?" She exclaimed incredulously.

"Of course, I'm a variant U.R.T.V remember?"

"Yes, but when did Nigredo ask her?"

"It must've been the first day we visited you, while you were in the hospital."

"I see. So what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm working on it." Jr. said.

"Meaning you have nothing." Sakura stated dryly.

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with anything." He defended. "Besides I think we should plan as we go. Just incase things don't go as intended."

"I guess…"

Suddenly Gaignun and Momo began to approach the area where they were.

"Hide! Gaignun is talking to Momo!"

Before Sakura could protest, Jr. yanked her into a nearby bush at the school entrance.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if it's short. School's coming up and I don't have much time to write. Next chappie will have Gaignun's date with Momo. 

Review Replies:

**Xchaosx: **Don't worry, I love long reviews. Mmm…I think about 3-4 chapters more? I'm not sure. It depends on how much I write. The sequel will hopefully have more chaos and Ziggy in it. It will take place 2 years after so they'll be in high school. Which should make things more interesting.

**Kos-mosMomo: **GaignunxMomo will be in the next chapter obviously. But she will probably end up with Albedo since they go along slightly better. Maybe I'll make an alternate ending for both. Though I'm planning on having him go with someone else though I don't want to spoil who it is.

**Ariennye: **Yep AlbedoxMomo is going to be tricky. But it's worth it, don't you think. A sequel will be done with the outcome couplings and a few more. I wonder how Jr. and Sakura are going to mess-er-improve Gaignun and Momo's date. We'll just have to see in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter XVI: Beautiful Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga; this applies to the rest of the story.

**Chapter XVI: Beautiful Things**

* * *

**Miltian Secondary **

Gaignun had finally worked up the nerve to ask Momo on a date that afternoon. She gladly accepted as predicted. Jr. and Sakura were observing the amusing scene before them. They constantly had to hush each other from their excitement while they were hiding in the bush. Gaignun would kill them if he found out the little sneaks were spying.

"So…ah…Momo remember our date?" He managed to stumble out.

"I'm sorry Gaignun. I've almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me." She blushed slightly in embarrassment.

At first, resentment for Albedo swept his mind, but then left when he saw Momo's genuine honesty…and cuteness.

"It's alright. C'mon I know a cool café to hang out at."

Momo nodded then something jogged her memory. _Hmm…this seems familiar. Didn't Albedo ask me the same thing?_

**xXx**

**Moby Dick's Café**

It happened to be the same place that Albedo took Momo to before. However, she did not point this out since he pleaded her not to tell _anybody _not even Sakura. At least not for a while. Although Momo didn't understand why, she decided to respect his wishes. Albedo actually had a hunch that his brothers—or rather Gaignun—might get jealous.

"This place might look up-to-date on the outside but it's old-fashioned in the inside. Though it makes it cozier, don't you think?" Gaignun asked as they arrived.

"Yup, it sure does. Especially the wooden walls." Momo involuntary answered.

"How do you know about this place?" He inquired.

"Oh! Um…" _Whoopsy, I forgot. _"I read it in the Second Miltian tourist attraction guide."

"Really? This place is pretty well hidden. Normally people tend to swarm the burger place." Gaignun said referring to the restaurant in the first sector.

"With all the neon lights it's hard to miss." Momo stated.

"You're right on that."

"GOSH! Would they hurry up! Where's the romance?" A male voice whined followed by a grunt. It sounded as if the person was elbowed in the stomach.

"Who was that?" Gaignun questioned. The voice sounded quite familiar like—

"It sounded like it was coming from that bush." Momo said staring suspiciously at the bush.

"Hush Rubedo! Or we'll get caught!" A female voice hissed.

Just as Momo was about to scan the bush for life forms, the door of the café opened to reveal a young woman.

"Momo and Gaignun? What a pleasant surprise." The brunette greeted.

"Ms. Uzuki!" Gaignun exclaimed.

"Hello to you too, Gaignun. But please, call me Shion in public. Ms. Uzuki makes me feel old. Anyway, I work part-time at Moby Dick's."

"Hi Shion." Momo chirped.

"Hey Momo. You came a few days ago with Albedo, correct?"

Momo felt Gaignun's questioning gaze bore into her back.

"Yes, Shion. Erm, but just to see the sights." She half-lied.

Shion guessed Momo was lying from her avoided gaze but played along. "That's nice of him. You're new to Second Miltia, right?"

Momo nodded in agreement. "I used to live in Fifth Jerusalem."

"Well would you two like to come in?" Shion asked politely.

"Certainly." The two said in unison.

**xXx**

"Three bowls of my secret recipe please." Shion requested. She sat on the opposite side of the table across from Gaignun and Momo.

"Secret recipe?" Gaignun said.

"Oh the secret recipe is my famous curry." Shion clarified.

"It's very delicious believe me Gaignun." Momo enthused.

"I'll bet."

Unnoticed by them the door opened a creak, allowing two shadowed figures to creep in. However, as the door closed the bell hooked to it chimed, signaling new customers.

"It looks like we have new guests." Shion said and excused herself to greet them but when she got to the door, nobody was there.

"Hmm…nevermind. It must've been the wind or something. I probably have to get the old thing fixed." Shion said. Then she noticed a large package that was not there before.

"Oh the mailman." She said then attempted to lift the box. "My, it is _heavy_. Mind giving me a hand?" Gaignun and Momo helped hoist the 160-pound parcel to the dining area.

"It says," Momo began, reading the fine print on the label, "Product: Shion Uzuki's First-class Curry. From: Moby Dick's café, second sector. To: Miltia Market, third sector. Delivery Date: September 14th. Arrival Date: September 15th. Condition: Good. Problems: Negative."

"That's weird. Then why are they sending it back to us?" Shion wondered, looking at the package warily.

"Three bowls of steamin' hot curry comin' up." Boss called serving the food with water.

"Eh, no matter." Shion said. "I'll eat first worry later." However she took one last look at the box. She thought she heard a sigh of relief from it.

Gaignun ate politely but at a quickened pace. Shion laughed, "You like it?"

"Yes. It's quite tasty, Ms.—er—Shion."

"Yup. It's very yummy. How do you make it?" Momo asked.

"Uh-uh. Sorry, dear but I can't tell. That's why it's called a secret recipe." Shion said.

"I guess that makes sense."

The box suddenly began to shift, bickering noise could be heard from within.

'This is booooooorrrrrriiiiinnnnggg. I want to go home.'

'Nothing interesting has happened yet. So much for your idea."

"Hey at least I came up with something!'

'Or maybe it's Nigredo. He's a bit quiet…no offense.'

'You're right. He's so dense. I wonder if Albedo did any better than him.'

When Shion, Momo, and Gaignun were about to react, a second ring came from the door signaling a customer coming in.

Just as Shion was about to greet the guest, she noticed his familiar long black hair and robe…_Oh no!_

The brunette scrambled under the table and put a finger to her lips. The children looked down at her in question.

"Please," she pleaded. "Please don't let him see me. The food will be on the house."

They nodded but they weren't sure why she was so afraid of the Japanese man. He looked nice enough. In fact he reminded them strangely of Shion.

"Good afternoon, Jin. I haven't seen you in a while." Boss said wiping his hands on a towel. "The usual?"

"The same as they are having." The Japanese man said referring to the curry. "Except extra spicy."

"As always. Why did I bother asking?" Boss laughed disappearing into the kitchen.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

_Say no, say no, say NO! _Shion begged.

"Uzuki-sensei, I didn't know you came here—"Momo paused. "Oh where are my manners? Take a seat."

_DRAT!_

"Is my sister here?"

"Who's your sister?"

"That would be Shion Uzuki. She teachers at Miltian Secondary."

"Really?"

"Of course. We have the same last name you know."

_Sometimes, I wish I didn't…_

"Oh I just thought..."

"That we were married?" Jin said finishing the sentence for you.

_Not in a million years!_

"Forgive me for my rudeness."

"It is alright. This isn't the first time people have gotten us confused. She is my baby sister."

"Oh, that must be nice."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Jin chuckled.

_Jin you no-good—_

"Why not?"

"She can be a handful sometimes."

"Shion, seems kind to me. She's my favorite teacher in fact. I mean not that you're bad or anything."

"I see. My sister has always wanted to be a teacher. At least someone isn't scared off by her…"

_You just wait till my shift is over…_

"Uzuki-sensei, since when do you come here?" Gaignun asked.

"I've came here since I was a child. Shion and I love it here." Jin replied.

_I guess we have ONE thing in common nii-san. (older brother)_

"I can see why you like the place. It's very comfortable."

"I don't mean to be nosy, but are you on a date with this young lady? Since I don't want to interfere—"

After Gaignun finished his drink he said, "It's alright. I think we should get going soon."

"Okay." Momo agreed.

"Alright see you two later." Jin waved goodbye.

Before leaving, Gaignun shot the package a suspicious glare. He could've sworn he heard Jr. in there along with someone else.

"C'mon Gaignun." Momo said taking his hand unknowingly out the door.

He blushed and his body temperature raised about 10 degrees, unbeknownst to Momo however.

Jr.'s chuckling in his mind brought him back to attention. _Jr. where are you_? Gaignun thought sternly while they waiting for the next shuttle.

_Nowhere in particular, Gaignun. Why do you ask? _Jr. said innocently.

_Don't play games with me, Rubedo. You were following us? _

_Us? Who's us?_

'Darn he didn't fall for it.' _You know Momo and me. _

_You're going out with Momo? Haven't been doing anything bad, have you? _

_JR. when I get home I'm going to strangle you! I know you're hiding something, wherever you are. For now…STOP STALKING US!_

_What the hell are you talking about? But whatever. I'll stop 'stalking' you, whatever that means. _

_Don't think your companion is going to get away with it either, you little sneak._

_What are you gonna do? Hypnotize me? For simply hanging out with my girl?_

…

Gaignun closed his telepathic connection to observe Momo on the train. Apparently she fell asleep on his shoulder. This didn't make his tension around her any less. He found himself wanted to brush the bangs out of her face.

Before he could control himself, he began stroking her pink hair gently. This caused her to flutter her eyes and she slowly lifted her head from his shoulder. Gaignun quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Gaignun?" She said sleepily.

"I was going to wake you. We need to get off the shuttle."

"Mmm…okay. One more minute mommy…"

A perplexed expression spread across his face. _She's still half-asleep… _

He took her hand bashfully and led her out of the train. It had begun to rain shortly after. Rumbling was heard from a distance. Dark clouds began to blanket the sky. Small drops of water fell from the sky, which eventually turned into a light shower. Gaignun wrinkled his nose slightly in annoyance.

_I was planning on taking her to the park after we ate. Cursed rain…_

"I love the rain." Momo said. Her random statement startled him.

"What do you mean, Momo?"

"It almost looks like the sky is crying, doesn't it?"

"I guess. But it's so dark and gloomy." Gaignun glanced towards the sky. Rain poured onto his face and rolled off his cheeks. He caught Momo looking at him amused. "What?"

"Hehe. It looks like you're crying too." Momo joked then took her hand and brushed his 'tears' away. "There, there Gaignun."

Right then, the rain didn't seem so murky and depressing. Heat came to his cheeks at her touch. She seemed so innocent gazing at him with her friendly honey eyes.

Momo removed her fingertips from his face and clasped her hands behind her back. She picked up a water lily from the fountain outside the train station. "Well if it weren't for the rain, there wouldn't be any flowers or green grass."

"That's true." Gaignun agreed.

"All these beautiful things need a little pain to become complete."

Her views and maturity surprised him. His next actions astonished him ever more.

Gaignun took the lily from her open hands and placed it in her hair. Momo smiled shyly at the simple gesture. "Like you…?" He found himself saying.

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise and timidity. "…Gaignun…" She didn't know what to say. Nobody ever asked her something like that. Momo tried not to take it personally.

"I meant all living things need a little sadness to become beautiful."

"Have you felt hurt?" Gaignun asked. _You idiot, of course! Everybody feels hurt dumbass! _He berated himself.

"Yes, lots of times." She replied a bit sorrowfully.

"Oh…is that why you're so beautiful?" _I did NOT just say that._

She blushed deeply. "I don't know…Sakura's a lot prettier than me."

_How could she say that? She so much cuter than—_"I think you're very pretty, Momo."

"Really?" She asked meekly, flushing profusely.

"Yes." Gaignun then leaned over and kissed her cheek. His conscious was too horrified to scream at him.

"Gaig-Gaignun wh-why did you do that?" Momo stuttered.

"I, I—"Spit_ it out, Gaignun! _"I love you Momo."

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! Haha I'm so evil. Next chappie will have part two of their date.

**Review Replies:**

Kos-mosMomo: I love Listen to Your Heart by D.H.T too. Heh, I like electronica.

Devilman666: Thanks for the review. I don't see it as repetitive either. It's the thought that counts right? Anyway, I might include chaos and ziggy more in the sequel. I feel like I've neglected them >.>and I want to try out new pairings.


	17. Chapter XVII: True Love?

**Chapter XVII: True Love?

* * *

**

The two preteens stood there in lingering silence. Both were surprised by the words of Gaignun. Momo simply stood there with an expression he couldn't read. It was thoughtful and confused. She didn't know what do say. This was the second time that week someone told her they loved her.

Gaignun took a deep breath to conclude his confession. The question has been burning on his mind for a long time. "Would you…do you love me back?"

Another silence. Though this time the tension was almost unbearable for him.

"Gaignun, I don't know what to say." Momo said. "I mean—"

_Here we go, _Gaignun thought. _She's going to reject me. I should've known Albedo…_

"I think I _like _you back. But then, I feel the same way towards Albedo. Although, wouldn't that be unfair? I've never liked somebody in that type of way before. So, I'm sorry."

His heart constricted and suddenly he felt regretful. I shouldn't have pushed her. She likes Albedo; she's just trying to be nice to you. I shouldn't have told her I loved her. I'm such an idiot. She probably hates me now and if she tells Albedo, he'll hate me too.

"I'm not sure how I feel towards you or Albedo. Please, don't take it upon yourself." Momo said, lightly touching his shoulder.

Her cell phone began to ring at that moment. She opened the cell phone to reveal a text message. 'Momo, come home soon. I need you to help me prepare for the festival. See you soon. Sakura."

_I wonder why she didn't just call me. _"I think we should be heading home now Gaignun. Sakura wants me to help me with something."

"Alright." He said and they walked home in peace.

…they didn't happen to notice the two strangely dressed figures on the other side of the fountain. Listening on their conversation for the last five minutes.

**xXx**

"Well we're here." Gaignun said breaking the silence. "I better get going now." He turned to the Yuriev Institute."

"Wait!" Momo called after him.

"Yeah…" He said a bit expectantly.

"Please don't feel bad. I'm still trying to work my feelings out for everybody." Momo said softly. She hesitated slightly before giving him a friendly hug. He seemed taken back but he responded.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." She said brightly before skipping back home.

"Yeah me too…" He said when Momo was out of ear-shot. He brought out a gorgeous crimson rose and admired its beauty before hiding it in his pocket.

**xXx**

Sakura and Jr. were hiding behind some ferns at the Mizrahi residence. They observed the whole scene before them. Their sinister brains concocted ideas.

"What do you think we should do now?" Sakura asked.

"There's not much we can do except sit back and watch the show." Jr. replied.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"It turns out everything is going as planned without us needed to do much. The postal box idea just made things worse."

"You're right on that. I think I got a hangnail." Sakura complained.

"Oh stop being such a wuss." Jr. scolded. "At least that gave us a better view of the date."

"We were so close to getting caught. We almost got kicked out."

"_Almost._ You don't need to be so nitpicky on every detail. We turned out fine." Jr. sighed. "The only thing we need to worry about is Gaignun getting mad at us."

"_Us?_ You mean you. He's your brother."

"He told me telepathically, if anything were to go wrong, he would kill _us_. And believe me; you don't want to tick him off."

"Fine, fine. I guess the only thing we can do now is give them hints."

"What kind of hints?" Jr. said suspiciously.

"You know. We have to convince them to ask the other out at the festival without seeming too obvious."

"I get what you mean, but how do we do that?" Jr. asked.

"Sakura, where are you!" A voice called.

"Oh no, that's Momo, I got to run. Just do the best you can." Sakura pecked Jr. on the cheek before racing to her house.

_Sometimes, I wonder how I fell in love with such a crazy girl, _Jr. thought shaking his head before escaping back to the institute.

**xXx**

Albedo was already home watching T.V in the boy's dorm when Gaignun snuck in quietly. However his attempt failed when he noticed him.

"Hey, Nigredo where have you been?" Albedo asked, with a trace of suspicion.

"Out." Was his simple reply before shutting the door to his room.

"Out where?" He stuck his tongue out at the closed door when no response came. "Now that I think about it, Rubedo's gone too."

At that moment, Jr. came sauntering in. He dropped his backpack on the floor and plopped on the bed. He began flipping through the channels leisurely.

"Were have you guys been?" Albedo questioned. "It's already 5:00."

"So? Our curfew isn't until 6:30." Jr. said, ignoring the first sentence.

"Still," Albedo began. "You guys always tell me when you're going somewhere."

Jr. raised an eyebrow at Albedo and said annoyed. "Stop being such a baby, Albedo. You're acting as if you're my mom or something."

"I am not!" He protested. "Aren't you guys supposed to be my best friends?"

"Of course we are." Jr. said indifferently. "But we're big boys now, Albedo. We can take care of ourselves."

"Fine, whatever. Be that way, see if I care." Albedo huffed feebly. Jr. smiled inside. He knew Albedo didn't mean it.

"Though I heard Gaignun went out with Momo sometime today…" Jr. said casually.

"What!" Albedo yelled.

"Didn't you hear? I just said it. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Why did Nigredo go out with her? Does he like her?" _Or vice versa?_

"Well, they have been acting pretty friendly. I'd say…Albedo where are you going!" Jr. inquired but he was already out the door.

_I gotta ask Momo before it's too late, _Albedo thought determinedly.

**xXx**

Sakura and Momo were preparing there clothes for the rose festival, which was tomorrow. They had already purchased red, yellow, and white roses. Now they had to pick their outfits.

"Why did we have to buy so many roses?" Momo asked.

"Just in case. We have to be prepared for anything. The roses at the festival will be sold for higher prices and will run out quickly." Sakura replied.

"Yes, but why these individual colors?"

"Each color stands for a different meaning, Momo." Sakura said. "A red rose meaning, 'will you go out with me?' A yellow rose meaning 'no thank you.' A white rose meaning, 'yes I accept.'

"I remember." Momo said. "But I'm not sure who to give this red rose to. Could I give a rose to two different people?"

"I guess you could Momo. But usually the red rose is reserved for one person only. Someone that's truly special to you." Sakura responded carefully, knowing of Momo's love conflict between Gaignun and Albedo.

"What if you don't know which one you like better?"

Sakura sighed. "I don't know what to say, Momo." She continued when she saw Momo's crestfallen face. "You have to let your heart guide you. When I first met Rubedo, I knew he was the one. It's a feeling that you know you were meant to be. True love."

"How do I know when that comes?"

"I'm sure you'll find out for yourself, sis."

"I hope so…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure the one you love is right under your nose. Now, which dress should I wear at the festival? The red one or the white one?"

**xXx**

Jr. was pursing Albedo to the Momo's house. He didn't want anybody to persuade her on who she liked. Sakura made him promise nothing would bias Momo's decision. If Albedo asked her who she loved, she might choose him over Gaignun. Jr. wanted Momo to choose for herself even if it did break him brother's heart, one or the other. It was the only way.

"Wait Albedo!" Jr. called.

Albedo came to a halt without looking back. "What is it Rubedo?" He said coldly.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you. I didn't mean anything I said. I was trying to make you mad on purpose."

"Is that so? For what reason?" Jr. knew Albedo was pretending to be careless.

"Momo likes you…" Jr. saw his features soften, "and Gaignun both. Her feelings are too undeveloped to choose between you two."

Albedo hardened again at the mention of Gaignun. "Why did _he_ decide to go out with Momo, if I liked her?"

"He didn't know, neither of us did." Though Jr. wasn't sure of this. "This is the first time you've ever liked anybody before."

_That's true, _Albedo thought weakening slightly. "But, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want either of you guys to get hurt. But Momo _will _have to choose one of you eventually."

"When?"

"The rose festival. That's when you have the opportunity to tell her your feelings. Gaignun is going to do the same most likely. I want this to be fair."

"Alright." Albedo sighed. "It would've been easier if this wasn't against Nigredo…"

"Don't think of it like that. Remember, everything happens for a reason." Jr. comforted.

"I guess…"

_May the best man…for Momo win. And end up not killing each other_. Luckily for Jr., Albedo and Gaignun didn't intercept this thought.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hmm...I wonder who she'll choose. And next chapter will havetwo new pairings introduced. If anybody can figure them out I'll dedicate a chappie to them.Hint: There's from the group of friends: Momo, Sakura, Jr., Gaignun, Albedo, Mary, Shelley, and chaos. Everybody will be used.

**Review Replies:**

Kos-mosMomo: Yep Sakura and Jr. were in the box. And as you recall in the previous chapter, the box was about 180 pounds. Which required Momo, Gaignun and Shion to help lift it. I thought that was kind of cute.

Devilman666: I'm planning on adding new pairings in the sequel. Ziggy/Juli is one of them. There are two others but I don't want to spoil what they are. :P

Leoth: You'll just have to see. I might even add an alternate ending if I'm not too lazy.

Ariennye: The next chapter will finally be the rose festival with a surprise or two. Two other pairings will be introduced.


	18. Chapter XVIII: Confessions

**Chapter XVIII: Pre-events

* * *

**

Momo and Sakura had picked out their outfits for the dance the night before. Sakura had chosen a red dress with a white jacket over it. Momo wore something similar, except the dress was pink. They accessorized with silver necklaces and bracelets. The sisters thought it would be cute if they dressed like twins.

The Yuriev siblings wore black tuxedos (except for Albedo who opted on white) and held their roses in a bouquet. Jr. even stole cologne from Dmitri's quarters. He sprayed it evenly all over himself. And convinced Gaignun and Albedo to have some too. The boys scrunched their noses at the masculine scent but Jr. insisted the girls would be impressed.

The occasion wasn't until 5:00 p.m that Friday evening. So they still had to attend school. Though nobody really paid attention to the teachers. Their mind was focused on the festival. And how should they 'propose' to their sweethearts.

A few hours later lunch came. While the kids chatted excitedly about the upcoming event. Traditionally the boys and girls sat separately to discuss their plans.

"Ooh who are you going to ask, Sakura?" Mary asked mischievously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura replied.

The group of girls burst into giggles since they all knew the answer. The _suave_ Rubedo Yuriev.

"What about you Mary?" Sakura asked curiously. The other girls listened closely.

"Um…that's for me to know and you to find out." She responded playfully.

The response was a collection of knowing "Oooh." Truthfully she didn't want anybody to find out. At least not yet. The only one who possible knew was Shelley. She was her sister after all. Shelley also had a way of knowing things without needed to be told. That was the mysterious side of her. Then again, Mary had a hunch who she…

"Momo still hasn't told us, has she?" Mary said bringing attention over to the shy realian. "Spill the beans. We know there's someone special." _Please don't say Gaignun…_

"Err…it's hard to say…" Momo answered honestly.

"C'mon you can tell us." She persisted.

"Um…it's Albedo."

"EEEIIIEEE!" exclaimed the group in cuteness.

"Isn't that adorable?" Shelley said.

"I'm glad you decided between the two." Sakura whispered to Momo.

"Actually—I didn't." Momo confessed.

Just as Sakura was about to reply, the group stared at Momo inquiringly. "Who's the other one?" Someone asked.

Momo really didn't want to tell them because of Gaignun's secrecy but she decided to anyway, "But you can't tell _anyone _else." The girls nodded in agreement. "Okay…"

"Gaignun told me he loved me last night."

"Ohmigosh, how romantic." The group sighed. Only Mary didn't respond. Her eyes held surprise and envy. Shelley seemed to notice this too and tried to change the subject.

"We should tell Momo and Sakura how the ceremony goes, right?"

"Yeah, here's how it is. The rose festival is held at the courtyard. You can play games, eat, or do whatever you want. If there's someone you like, you're supposed give them a red rose signifying your love for them. If they like you back, they'll give you a white rose. If they don't, they'll give you a yellow rose." Mary informed.

"Gotcha." The Mizrahi sisters said.

"I was wondering Shelley," Momo said. "Who are you going to ask for the dance?"

She looked over to Mary who smiled knowingly. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Replied Shelley.

**xXx**

After what seemed like an eternity, school ended for the day. Everyone was thrilled about the weekend and upcoming festival. Finally the long awaited event was about to commence. Although an hour or two was left until then. Time for the students to dress up and look good for the dance.

"I'm so excited Momo and a bit nervous too. This is our first time going to an occasion this big. I bet we're going to have lots of fun, aren't we?" Sakura enthused.

"Yeah…" Momo said with plenty less zest then her counterpart.

"Momo, what wrong? You're upset about something." Her sister stated.

"I'm just a bit nervous that's all." Momo insisted.

"Is it about this Nigredo/Albedo conflict that's been going on?" Sakura questioned.

Momo gave in. "Alright, yes."

"Momo," Sakura looked at her in the eyes. "I know it must be hard for you with this love quarrel. But you have to end it. Only you have the power to do so."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the center of the conflict. They're fighting over you."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Momo." Sakura sighed; making her inexperienced sister understand wasn't easy.

"Nigredo and Albedo both have affections toward you. This…tension, lack of a better word, will continue if you don't choose between the two."

"But I like them both equally. I don't value one higher than the other."

"You don't have to then. Just tell them you're not interested in a romantic relationship."

"Won't that hurt them?"

"Perhaps a little. But it will harm them more in the end if this goes on."

"How?"

"Their love for you may increase over time. Then they might even start fighting for you."

"Really that's strange? I'm not that special."

"Yes you are, Momo. Everyone is special in their own way. You just don't know it."

"This is all so confusing."

"I know Momo. First love is the hardest, but I'm _always _there for you when you need advice. Okay?"

"It won't bother you?" Momo said skeptically.

"Of course not! I love you as a friend and a sister. No matter what things you do—good or bad—"

"Oh Sakura you don't have to be so mushy." The realian laughed.

"Well it was your fault." Sakura joked. And the two sisters laughed the anxiety and worry away.

**xXx**

Mary was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a knee-high blue dress that brought out her eyes. Her blonde hair was curled into ringlets. She was stunning.

Shelley looked approvingly at her sister's reflection as well as her own. She wore a long lavender dress that accented her hair and eyes. Along with high-heel, black stilettos.

"Are you going to tell him?" The mysterious one asked.

"Tell who, what?" The seemingly clueless girl said.

"You know what Mary." Shelley said, sounding annoyed.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way." The blonde said discouraged.

"It doesn't matter if he feels the same way. The point is you get your feelings across." Shelley said.

"He even told us a few days ago…he liked Momo. When he asked us for advice."

"None of that matter Mary. What matters is—"

"—I tell him I _like _him, I know." Mary interrupted.

"You're doing this for your own good, not his." Shelley told her. "Once you let go of these feelings for him, you'll be free."

"How will I be _free_?" Mary asked, as if the concept sounded stupid.

"You won't constantly be caught up with thoughts of him. And maybe your grades will improve too." Shelley said matter-of-factly.

"You're probably right about that."

"Yes, I see all the hearts drawn in your notebook with your and his name in it."

"So you noticed?" Mary said giggling.

"Well duh. It's everywhere." Shelley stated bluntly. Though inside she was happy Mary's mood was improving.

"I _like _him lots, Shelley. I really do…but you already know that."

"As much as I know how to read and write." Shelley said causing Mary to chuckle once more. "Besides even if he 'rejects' you. There's always be more fish in the sea."

"Except chaos?" Mary said with a hint of mock expectation in her voice.

"Except chaos. He's reserved for a certain someone." Shelley added with a knowing glint in her eye.

"Now come on. We'll show them prep wannabes how to put on a show!" Mary enthused.

**xXx**

Before attending the festival, Mary had to make a confession to Gaignun. As did Shelley with chaos. Her blue heels clicked as she walked up the doorsteps to the Yuriev Institute.

_Hmm…maybe I should knock on his dormitory. I don't think his pops will be too thrilled seeing a gal dressed up like me asking for a guy. _Mary thought laughing softly. She turned the opposite direction and snuck past the scientists toward the boys' dorms.

**xXx**

Gaignun was currently fixing his tie when quick rapping came on the windows.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming in a—Mary!" He said surprised. Gaignun opened up the lock at once. "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" She asked. Without waiting for an answer she jumped right in. Gaignun gawked at her for a moment before speaking. "Where are you going wearing _that_?"

"Whaddaya think? The festival, you goof."

"Oh yeah…" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Anyway, why are you here?"

Mary was silent for a minute before saying. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?"

Mary looked at him intently even though her palms were sweaty and she was trembling from nervousness. He looked quite handsome in his tuxedo. His hypnotizing green eyes made her dizzy. "I…I—"

"Sometime today. Or we'll be late for the festival, you know."

_If I can't tell him I might as well show 'em. Here goes nothing…_

And she kissed him.

When she broke away shock and confusion was written on Gaignun's face. "Mary…w-why did you…do that?"

She faced the ground. Every nerve in her body was screaming for her to run away. She wished her could just disappear. _I've come this far…I can't freak out now._

"I love you Gaignun!"

Neither of the two moved. He had an unreadable expression on his face. The quiet was eerie. Mary was on the verge of tears but she continued.

"I have for a long time. Even though we fight and I call you a jerk or Gaignun the geek," She smiled watery at that. "I've loved you. I actually thought it was cute that you're quiet and a bit nerdy. But, you were the most mature one of your brothers. Always straightforward and smart everything I'm not."

"But it's too late for anything now, isn't it?" She sniffed. "I partly blame myself for that since I've always been mean to you. But I never meant it Gaignun. I was just too shy to tell you. Now, you love Momo so it doesn't matter anymore. However, just hear me out okay? I hope this won't ruin out friendship. I'll always be your friend no matter what."

"Goodbye." Was her last word as she climbed up the window and ran down the lawn. The tears that threatened to fall broke loose. She heard someone calling for her but she didn't care. Mary just wanted someone to comfort her now. She just hoped Shelley was having better luck than her.

**xXx**

Shelley's heart was pounding as she knocked on chaos's door. Moments later the door opened to reveal a very attractive chaos. He wore a white tuxedo which emphasized his silver tresses. Along with a violet corsage whom he was planning on giving his date.

"Shelley, what a pleasant surprise." He greeted his eyes sparkling with kindness.

"Same with you, chaos." She replied.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Um…I—"

"You would like me to accompany you to the dance?" chaos said finishing the sentence.

_That wasn't what I was going to tell him but this is even better, _Shelley thought taking the hand he offered.

Just as Shelley walked hand-in-hand with chaos down the doorsteps, an exquisite white limo pulled over to his house. "Is that your limo?" She asked. When he nodded she said incredulously, "You did all this for me?"

"Now a beautiful girl, such as yourself, has to travel in style doesn't she?"

She blushed furiously as he offered to help her into the vehicle. When they sat down on rather comfortable seats, Shelley noticed his hand was still holding hers. chaos noticed her staring at him and flashed her a smile. She flushed red and turned her head away. _Wow, he must really like me. I wonder how Mary is doing…

* * *

_

**A/N: **Gah! I just keep delaying the rose festival, don't I? Blames school. Anyway just two or so more chapters till the end of this story. I might write a sequel if I have the time but not certain. Next chapter _will be _the dance…hopefully.

**Review Replies**

Leoth: You're going to have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Though it's kind of obvious now isn't it?

Devilman666: You probably know who the couples are. All you have to do is cross-elimination basically.

Ariennye: This chapter might have made it clearer who the couples will be. Though I was too lazy to include Albedo's or Rubedo's thoughts.

xchaosx: Gaignun and Mary is likely the new couple. There is another I made evident in this chapter. I would make the chapters longer if I had the time. Maybe in the sequel.


	19. Chapter XIX: The Rose Festival

**Chapter XXI: The Rose Festival

* * *

**

Mary was at home washing her tear-stricken face with hot water. After her confession to Gaignun she ran all the way back forgetting about the rose festival. She felt regretful for telling him. She must've sounded like a fool. After all, he just told her he liked Momo. _Maybe I should just stay home and pretend nothing happened_, she thought. But how pathetic would that be? Then she remembered Shelley's words:

_It doesn't matter if he likes you or not. The important thing is you get the message across._

Well, Mary was pretty sure she got the message across. She practically made up a speech for him. It wasn't even rehearsed. It was all from the heart. Although she knew his rejection was going to hurt for a while, it wouldn't get the best of her. Her optimism was just too great. For that she was proud of. Through rough times she would always come out smiling.

"The only thing I worry about is if Gaignun still likes me—as a friend—of course." Mary said aloud. Smoothing the wrinkles from her dress and the ties in her hair. "I'm going to go to the festival, confident and smiling. I'll show Shelley and him just how strong I am."

**xXx**

Momo and Sakura had arrived at the festival. However, they were a quarter to an hour early. But that didn't make a difference since already many people were there. They decided to socialize with friends for the time being. Mary was waving to the sisters from the entrance along with another group of friends.

"Hey y'all! How are ya doing?" She welcomed with her thick, country accent.

"Very good. This is so exciting! I can't wait for the festival to start!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yup." Mary agreed. "There will be games and dancing. Just you wait!"

"Just one question." Momo said. "Where are all the boys? Only girls are here right now."

"I dunno. Guess that's tradition. They're probably messing around or somethin' most likely buying gifts for the girls." Mary chuckled at the last part.

"They had some flower booths over there." Momo informed.

"Yeah, but the guys want to be all special and secretive. Buying from a school stand is no fun." Mary replied.

"True, true." Sakura said.

A few moments later a large group of people began to crowd around at the school entrance. Loud, excited chatter and yells were heard. Mary, Momo and Sakura decided to investigate. By the time they cut through the mob, an elegant, white limo had arrived, pulling into the driveway. As the chauffeur came to open the door, a well-dressed handsome boy said, "Allow me."

"Wow a limo! Must've been pretty expensive. Lucky gal." Mary said admiringly.

When the driver moved away from the scene, chaos was revealed, helping someone out of the vehicle.

"chaos…then…no it couldn't be…" Mary said disbelievingly, barely holding back her anticipation.

Finally a beautiful, violet dressed girl came into view. Shrieks of "Shelley, Shelley!" came from Mary as she pushed her way into the crowd towards her sister. Who was beaming with pleasure and appreciation.

"Isn't he amazing?" Shelley sighed, clutching her sister's hands. "Well duh! Yer the luckiest girl in the whole school." Mary responded. chaos stood beside them, patiently waiting to take the girl away. The blonde noticed this and said, "Be my guest!"

chaos took Shelley's hand—who looked like she was about to faint with all the attention—into the courtyard. The girls followed them inside wanting to observe the animation. In the back of their heads wondering if 'their' guy would do the same.

**xXx**

At 5:00 sharp, 99 of the people coming had turned up. Included Gaignun, Jr. and Albedo. Momo, Sakura and Mary were enjoying themselves, watching the couples dance. And bought little souvenirs and trinkets from the stands. Laughing at the teachers being dunk, especially the hard-headed principal Margulis who frowned.

Momo and Sakura held their assorted roses in their hands. Red for their loves, and white for replying. Just incase the shy twins decided to ask first. Mary, on the other hand, shuffled uncomfortably feeling Gaignun's gaze bore into her back. But when she returned the stare, he was looking somewhere else. _How weird? _She thought.

Mary decided to go to the buffet at the far end of the courtyard. As she was sipping some punch, somebody tapped her should. "Ya?" She said lazily, not turning to see who it was.

"It's me, Mary." The voice said urgently. It was Gaignun. She spun around so fast she almost got whiplash. "Gaignun!"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about earlier." He looked embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gaignun. I shouldn't have said so. If you don't like me that's okay. Really it is. I shouldn't have pressured you…" Mary continued to blabber until she felt a finger to her lips.

"That's not it." He said softly.

"T-then w-what is it?" Mary stuttered. Gaignun's emerald eyes fixed on her intently. Since he was a few inches taller than her it was almost intimidating.

"I-I think I liked you too." His words were so gentle they were almost swept away with the wind.

"_Liked _me?" She emphasized the word 'liked.'

"Yes. However, those feelings faded because I thought—I thought you didn't like me back."

"But what about Momo? Don't you love her?"

"Apparently not." Gaignun replied taking his finger away. "My feelings for you never went away. I guess my love for Momo was out of her kindness."

"What do you mean?" Mary had a quizzical look on her face.

"Momo's a very considerate girl. I thought she could understand me because of that. But she's more like a friend to me than a lover. It's hard to explain but I think she was never meant for me."

"I still don't understand."

"It turns out Albedo is more compatible. He needs her more than me."

"How so?" Mary was astonished that Gaignun shared the same feelings as her

"Albedo and Momo are very similar. They're both innocent and pure. Caring and sweet. I could sense they have budding feelings for each other. I'm just getting in the way."

"This love triangle of yours is confusing." Mary said, shaking her head.

"You're right." He chuckled slightly. "But I've realized I love you more than I did Momo. It could be that opposites attract theory. Your optimist against my pessimist. Your extrovert against my introvert. Our fighting is just a way of our opposite natures clashing."

Mary frowned slightly. "You don't have to make love sound like a science project. Just say you love me for the way I am as I do you."

"Okay. I love you because you like me the way I am." Gaignun said grinning.

"That's more like it." Mary said. "Now enough of this sappy stuff. Let's get back to the party."

He nodded and they walked, fingers intertwined, back to the courtyard.

**xXx**

Momo was fidgeting in place. She was still indecisive about Gaignun and Albedo. Although she was leaning toward Albedo, she didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings. However, she didn't know what took place a while earlier. Until, someone tapped her shoulder, "Hey Momo. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Hi Gaignun. Go ahead." She replied cheerily. Inside she was nervous. _What if he asks me? What will I say?_

"Urm…it's about this love situation we're in. I just want to tell you, can we just be friends?"

Momo was taken back by his question. Not disappointed however, more like surprised. "But what was that all about yesterday?" She asked puzzled.

"That was an accident. I wasn't sure of my feelings then. Now I am." Gaignun paused for a moment. "I was wondering if you still like Albedo."

"I really don't know if I like anyone, Gaignun." Momo replied honestly. "I guess I'm too young to know what love really is."

"Do you have any feelings toward him?"

"I'm not sure. I feel happy around him but then again I do everybody else."

"Maybe you should try to get to know Albedo better. You don't need to like him right away. Relationships take time. Remember that Momo." Gaignun left then, not wanting to slant the young realian's judgment.

"I guess he's right. I should probably give him a chance." Momo confirmed before setting off to find Albedo.

**xXx**

"She loves me; she loves me not. She loves me; she loves me not." Albedo was currently plucking the petals off the roses he bought for Momo. Anxiety was making him uneasy. He was trying to calm himself down. _She won't like me if I act like a coward, _he thought.

"Hey Albedo! What're you doing out here?" Somebody approached him.

"Oh Rubedo! I don't know what to do. I'm so nervous." Albedo said exasperated.

"Just tell Momo how you feel. Is it really that hard?"

"—Yes!" He replied quickly.

The redhead put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's going to be alright. You don't need to get all wound up. It's not like you're asking her to marry her."

"I know, but what if Nigredo gets to her first? Then what's the point?"

"Haven't you heard Albedo? Gaignun is going out with Mary now." Jr. informed.

"How do you know that?" Albedo questioned.

"Well, if you weren't out here plucking flower petals, you would've known that."

"So Momo's free now?"

"Not if you stay out here all day. Rule 1: _Never_ leave a girl waiting. They hate that." Jr. said.

"Then I have to tell me right away. Thanks for the advice, Rubedo. See ya."

The snow-haired boy didn't even wait for Jr. to say, "Your welcome." As he dashed into the courtyard with new-found motivation. Jr. chuckled lightly. He was exaggerating abut the rule part. Well, somewhat anyway.

**xXx**

"Momo!" Albedo called. He was running down the hill so fast, red roses clutched in his fists, that he didn't see the unfortunate girl he was about to collide into.

"Albedo, Oof—" He knocked head-on right into Momo as they tumbled down the mound. Finally falling hard in a tangle of limbs. The two groaned slightly, their heads pounding with pain. When they realized the awkward position they were in, they scrambled off. Momo dusted off her clothes with a confused expression on her face while Albedo tried fruitlessly to fix his crumpled roses.

"A-are you okay?" He asked offering a hand to lift her up. She obliged and they stood looking at each other embarrassed.

"Um…Momo w-would you go out w-with me?" He stuttered holding up a half-petaled rose. "I'm sorry that the flowers broken. I promise I'll buy you more once—" He was cut off when she laid an affectionate kiss on his cheek. "It's okay. It's the thought that counts right?" She said smiling ear-to-ear. He nodded and the two both began laughing. The embarrassment and awkwardness went away and was replaced with comfort and ease.

**xXx**

After a few hours of dancing and fun, the tired couples finally went home. chaos offered to ride the group home but they decided to walk. Except for Shelley who wanted to stay with her boyfriend. Gaignun dropped off Mary at her house before leaving towards the institute. This left Albedo, Momo, Sakura and Jr.

"Aren't the stars pretty, Albedo?" Momo said, gazing admiringly at the night sky.

"It sure is…" Albedo trailed off. He was looking at Momo affectionately. The moonlight brought out her childish features. Her eyes reflected the night glow. "Oh." She said softly as something landed on her nose.

Albedo chuckled. "It's a firefly." He said taking the insect and placing it in Momo's palms. The bug began to glow a honey-gold color matching the hue of her eyes. "It's lighting up." She said excitedly.

The subtle glow bathed them both in yellowish light. "I think it's lighting up for us." Albedo said making Momo look up. "Like congratulating us on our new-found relationship." The lightning bug grew brighter at this. Unintentionally of course.

"You think?" Momo said her eyes sparkled from the radiance. "Maybe." He said softly. Then it flew away circling them twice before setting off in the night sky. They suddenly realized their closeness and Albedo bravely leaned in for a light kiss. Momo was startled for a moment but responded warmly. "Actually I don't think, I know." He said after the two broke away. Momo just cocked her head and smiled. _Goodbye firefly, thanks for the kiss, _she thought.

**xXx**

Rubedo and Sakura swung on the porch where they had their first kiss. They observed the scene between Momo and Albedo. "That's so adorable, isn't it?" She sighed leaning into his embrace. He tightened his grip on her. "Yep. It's funny though. I never thought Albedo would ever have an interest in anybody."

"Until he met Momo, of course." Sakura pointed out.

"He made that obvious." Jr. replied smirking.

"Well, you better get going now, Rubedo. Before our parents get upset."

"You got that right." He jumped off the swing and gave Sakura a good-bye kiss before leaving. "Hey lovebird # 2! Let's get going! Unless you want me to tell Yuriev, what you've been up too." He called to Albedo. This caused him to chase him all the way home.

The Mizrahi sisters giggled to themselves before going inside their own home. "How was the party?" Juli Mizrahi asked as the two girls walked in. "It couldn't have been better." Momo replied happily.

"I'm glad you two have settled in nicely." She responded.

They nodded before yawning loudly. "Looks like you girls are tired. Want to call it a night?"

The sisters nodded again sleepily before heading off to their rooms. Momo and Sakura decided to write a diary entry before hitting the hay:

_Dear Diary,_

_We've had such a great time this year. Although we've had a rough start, we're now better than ever. We met two wonderful guys. Rubedo and Albedo Yuriev. They're so adorable. And good friends, Shelley and Mary Godwin. It seems everyone in our little group has found someone. Sakura has Rubedo. Momo has Albedo. Mary has Gaignun. And Shelley has chaos. Which was quite unexpected, btw. XD But no matter what happens we'll always be best friends for life. We're so glad we moved here even though we miss Fifth Jerusalem now and then. So many wonderful memories exist here in Second Miltia. We hope to have many more in the nearby future. _

_Sincerely,_

_#Momo and Sakura Mizrahi#_

/  
( E )( l ) ( F )( i )( n )  
/

* * *

**A/N: **I've decided to end it here. This is the last chapter OF CHERRY BLOSSOMS & PEACHES. It's almost hard for me to believe. Oo; I would make a sequel if I had any idea for the plot. Anyway I would like to thank my wonderful readers and reviewers. For all the support and motivation they've given me. 

_**A BIG THANKS TO:**_

**#Kos-mosMomo**

**#Devilman666**

**#Amai Lene**

**#Livefreedieyoung**

**#Lady Nightmare**

**#Moshi Moshi Mai**

**#Leoth**

**#Ariennye**

**#xchaosx**

Thank **all **of you guys for reviewing. And to my readers who hopefully had enjoyed this story. By the way, if I do make a sequel it will be called: Of Whom Love Will Take. I just came up with it one day and decided to use it.

For now, thequietgenius signing off…

---


End file.
